Cameras, Crime, and Handkerchiefs
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Axel has been lusting after Roxas for a year's worth of filming, and his self-control is starting to slip. When he finally gets a hold of the object of his desires, what will stand between them and their newfound love? Yaoi AkuRoku AU M/OT COMPLETE w/epl
1. Improv: A Night To Remember!

**This in a relatively dated story of mine (by my standards, anyway... I wrote it a few months ago.)**

**This is a semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**Akuroku yummy-ness. With some Rox/Hayner. Rated M for... certain reasons... Nothing very graphic, I don't know if this could even classify as a lime (I wouldn't know, I've never read one. Just lemonz) There's a bit of sexual language and... stuff.**

**Note: Nomura is the character designer for Square Enix. He created Axel and Roxas. And the rest of the non-Disney humans (And the Moogle in the Organization cloak in 358/2! SO CUTE!)**

* * *

"Axel…" Roxas looked up at the redhead.

Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde's small waist. Roxas hadn't been expecting it, but did not object. "A parting word… Roxas?"

"Will I… see you again? After you leave tonight?"

"Perhaps… in the next life."

"I'll wait for you."

Axel shook his head somberly. "You won't remember me."

"I couldn't forget you, Axel," Roxas blushed, reaching up to take Axel's face in his hands. "As long as I have the memories of the time we've spent together…"

"I wonder…"

"What?"

"Are there enough memories?"

"I can never have enough memories of you, Axel."

"Then…" Axel muttered into his ear. "We should make this a night to remember."

Roxas tensed, confused, as Axel tried to push him down onto the table behind the smaller boy. "Axel, what's going on?" he hissed. "Stop it!"

"AXEL! What the _**hell**_ are you doing!" the lighting suddenly returned to normal. "Cut! Axel, let go of him."

"Nomura, I—"

"Roxas, get out of here. Now!" Nomura snapped.

Axel jumped to his defense. "Don't talk to him like that!"

Roxas had already fled to the food on the balcony across the room. Nomura shook his head. "Axel, you need to keep your arousal under control. We almost had your hard little friend trying to get acquainted with Roxas' ass on camera! Keep it in your pants, out of his, and off my screen!"

Axel did not respond to this. Nomura sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Listen, Axel… You're a great actor. Just keep it together, okay? You're letting yourself get distracted!" Nomura started scolding him again.

Roxas licked a bar of sea-salt ice cream as he watched Nomura yell at Axel. He couldn't hear what was going on, but Nomura was angrily flailing his arms while Axel simply scanned the balcony with his beautiful emerald-green eyes for a certain blonde.

When he found the creamy white skin and turquoise eyes, he blushed. He hadn't expected Roxas to be staring back at him. He groaned inwardly, turned on but in slight pain. He had already been paying the price for his poor choice in wardrobe… his pants were incredibly tight, and as his arousal grew, his groin was more constricted. It hurt, but he couldn't help but want the blonde, and he couldn't help but stare.

Roxas' eyes met with Axel's and he felt his breath hitch. His cheeks turned the same color as Axel's hair as his co-star looked at him.

"Roxas?"

Startled, he turned around, relaxing when he saw the familiar boy. "Hayner. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What's this about a heart?" Xion called teasingly from a table a few feet away.

Roxas sighed, turning back to watch Nomura having his fit. Axel gazed longingly at the boy, ignoring Nomura completely.

Hayner suddenly grabbed Roxas' hands and spun him around to face him, causing the boy to drop his ice cream to the floor. Before Roxas could react, Hayner kissed him.

Roxas' eyes widened, Xion's jaw dropped, and Axel clenched his fists. The redhead was overcome with a blind, burning, jealous fury. To fiery chakrams appeared in his hands, and he furiously threw them at Hayner. Xion noticed just in time.

"Roxas, get down!" she ran over, summoning her keyblade and deflecting the chakrams.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as he recognized the weapons.

Axel ran out the door and to his trailer. "Damn… now any chance I had with Roxas is gone. If I hadn't lost my temper… if I hadn't been so jealous…"

"Axel? Axel, please open the door. I want to talk…" Roxas' voice resonated from the other side of the door.

No answer.

"Please, Axel! I know you're in there, and I know you can hear me!" his voice was shaking with sobs. "Axel!"

The door opened, and Axel glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Get in."

Roxas did as he was told. This surprised Axel, for the blonde wasn't usually so willing to follow orders.

When the door closed, Axel shoved Roxas' back to the wall and kissed him forcefully. His hand rubbed the boy's side until he heard him give off a soft moan. Axel licked the lower lip of the other, and Roxas eagerly opened his mouth to allow Axel's tongue entry.

Eventually, Roxas ran out of air and turned away. Panting, red-faced, and weakened in the knees, Roxas lay his head on Axel's shoulder. "A-Ax-el…"

"I'm sorry," he embraced him.

"Why?"

"I lost control," Axel wiped some drool from Roxas' mouth. "There. All clean."

Axel released him, but Roxas immediately threw his arms around Axel's neck and pressed his lips to those of the older man. "No…" he muttered sadly after the brief kiss. "Why… would you be sorry? It felt nice… Did you not like it?"

"Wh-what?"

"Did I do it wrong? It was only my first time… I must sound like an idiot."

"No, no, no, no, no, Roxas, you just surprised me. I didn't expect you to like it… I thought you would be mad."

Roxas closed his eyes. "I start filming with Hayner, Pence, Ollette, and Naminé tomorrow."

"I'm going to be working with Sora."

"Will I see you again? After tonight?"

"Perhaps. In the next game."

Roxas reached for the door and locked it. "Then…" he blushed. "Why don't we make this a night to remember?"

"Oh, really?" Axel raised an eyebrow curiously before sitting on the couch, legs apart slightly. "Alright, then. Humor me. Entertain me a little."

Nervously, Roxas shrugged off his vest. He then crossed his arms in front of him and clutched the hem of his shirt before slowly lifting it over his head and letting it fall to the floor.

Suddenly, Axel clutched the edge of the couch, doubling over in pain. "Ow! Ow—Shit!"

"Axel!" Roxas got on his knees in front of him. "Axel, are you okay?"

Axel looked at him and closed his eyes. "Damn it, Roxas! You're making it worse!" he snapped before standing and running into another room.

* * *

**Hmm... I actually get nervous typing these stories. I feel like if I get caught I will never write again... or breathe again.**

**My my my, Roxas. Aren't we the seductive little blonde?**


	2. A Japanese Confession

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**Akuroku yummy-ness. With some Rox/Hayner. Rated M for... certain reasons... Nothing very graphic, I don't know if this could even classify as a lime (I wouldn't know, I've never read one. Just lemonz) There's a bit of sexual language and... stuff.**

* * *

'_Shit. That can't be normal. As embarrassing as it sounds, I think I have to… jerk off,'_ Axel thought, turning on the shower. _'My body is pissed. I keep getting hard over Roxas, but I never relieve myself. I'm sexually deprived! Ever since I met Roxas, I can't get it up for anyone but him. I've tried sleeping with other people, but I couldn't do it.'_

He sighed. He used to love sex. It was one of his favorite activities… After a moment, his thoughts migrated back to Roxas. He fantasized about what the blonde might have let him do to him if he hadn't had this problem.

'_He looks like a twig, but flexible. He seems like he would be relatively easy to bend… I think he's an archer*, too… the way his little muscles rippled when he moaned…'_

"Ah—!" Axel suddenly felt release and the pain was replaced with the mild ecstasy of orgasm. "There. Happy now?"

Deciding to put on regular, non-constricting jeans, he changed before heading to the fridge. He took the milk carton out and drank from it before noticing something on the couch. He raised an eyebrow as he put the milk away and wiped his mouth. "You're still here?"

Roxas flinched, blushing nervously. "I was worried… Are you okay? Was it my fault?"

"Only thing you did was look good. I can't really say it's your _'fault'_ for being cute."

The blonde smiled.

_'Damn, he's adorable… He put his shirt back on. Pity.'_

"Axel…?"

"Yeah?" had he spaced?

"I… never finished…"

"Huh?"

"Making tonight memorable."

'_No, you're done. I doubt I'll ever forget the night guy-cramps** ruined any and all chances I had of sleeping with you,'_ he thought.

"I want… to finish…"

"Hm?"

"You told me to entertain you, but all I did was make you sick. I want to make it up to you…"

Axel sat on the couch again, holding out his arms a bit. "Well, come on, then."

Roxas straddled Axel's lap, gently taking the redhead's face in his hands and looking into bright green eyes. He sighed sensually as Axel's hands firmly grasped his waist.

"You're really cute."

"I like you."

"I know, baby."

Roxas blushed, his eyes half-lidded as the two males began kissing each other slowly. Axel's hands rubbed his sides until the boy moaned quietly into the kiss.

Axel pulled away to break the kiss, but Roxas leaned forward, begging for more. Axel moved back again, this time pecking Roxas' forehead to signal the blonde to stop trying to claim his lips. "Roxas…"

"No…" he rubbed his face against Axel's chest, hoping the redhead wouldn't try to push him away.

"Can you lift your arms for me? And arch your back a little," he cooed.

Roxas hesitated before leaning backwards slightly and lifting his arms. The hands that Axel had been rubbing his sides with began lifting the boy's shirt slowly.

Axel shuddered as his fingers traced the ribcage and abdomen of the small boy. He was so pure. New. The boy had never been touched sexually or violently. Axel let out a shaky sigh of arousal. It felt like he was unwrapping a present: wanting to get into it quickly, but knowing he had to be gentle in case it was something fragile.

His hands ran up over Roxas' armpits, which showed no signs of adolescence. Smooth, soft, dry skin which (from Roxas' shudders), was sensitive. The boy must have only recently started puberty.

"You have quite the body, Roxas…" he let the shirt fall to the floor and grinned. "Can you sit up on your knees for me? Just a little?"

"But we won't be level!"

"I'll be perfectly level with something I want."

Roxas gasped, breath catching as Axel's tongue fondled his nipple until he moaned, arching backwards as tears ran down his face. "No, Axel… stop… I'm going to… Don't!"

Axel stopped. "Are you ashamed? Afraid?"

"I don't like that…" he sniffled. "It's strange… I don't like it…"

"Sit down, then," Axel said, bored. _'Well, I can forget the foreplay. First time desensitization: failure. I scared him off.'_

Roxas embraced him. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! Don't leave me!"

'_He really is cute…'_ Axel groaned, yearning for the boy to initiate some sort of sexual contact. "Roxas."

"Axel…?"

'_I can't wait anymore! I need him __**now**__!'_

He carried Roxas and dropped him onto his bed. The boy shrieked in surprise. "Axel! What are you doing?"

"**You."**

Roxas hadn't expected him to be so forward. (So? Axel's horny. He's only wanted to get into your pants for a year now.) "Axel!"

"Have I ever mentioned that this is my favorite kind of sex? Deflowering virgins is always fun…"

"Don't hurt me, Axel…" he sobbed.

Axel hushed him. "You're alright… I'm not going to hurt you."

"But I'm—"

"I know you're a virgin. I know how to not hurt you. I'll be as gentle as possible, okay?"

"I'm scared, Axel!" tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm so scared!"

"I know… shh… you're okay. You're safe. I won't hurt you."

Roxas sniffled. "P-promise?"

"I promise."

"You'll be gentle?"

"I'll be gentle."

Roxas snuggled against Axel's shirt. "…okay. I trust you."

"You're so cute," he nuzzled his face. "_Daisuki._" _(Translation: "I like you.")_

Roxas blushed. "Axel… _suki… suki nanda…_" _(Translation: "Axel… I love… I love you…")_

"Roxas, Roxas. Saying 'I love you' so soon! What would your mother think?"

"Axel!"

"I'm teasing you, Roxas. You're such an adorable little virgin."

He kissed the boy's neck. "Ah…" he sighed nervously.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Be gentle."

"That's a yes, then?"

Roxas sighed. "Why do _**you **_of all people have to be my first time?"

"Because you like me and I want you. Logic."

"Just… get it over with…"

Axel started unbuttoning his own shirt, but Roxas took his hands, making the pyro look into to sapphire eyes of the boy.

"I—I'll do it…"

Axel smiled. "Alright."

Roxas' hands were shaking, and Axel's lips and mouth massaged his neck romantically to relax him. "Nn—Axel, cut it out… That's distracting…"

"You really don't want me to stop, do you?" Axel breathed where his mouth had been just a moment before.

"No… I'm just nervous."

"It's your first time. Just relax and let me work my magic."

The boy kissed his lips gently. "I love you…" he whispered quietly. "Axel…"

Axel hesitated, unsure how to reply. Did he love Roxas? Or was he simply hyper-focused in his lust? Roxas had been just out of his grasp for a year, so his desire had escalated to new heights. Was that love? He wondered… once he slept with Roxas, would he care about him anymore?

"Axel?" Roxas' eyes watered. "I'm sorry. I should think before I speak. Forgive me… don't go…"

"Roxas. After this… I can tell you how I feel," he said the only words he could piece together. "I'm sorry that I don't fully understand my own emotions… But I promise that I won't leave you. I'll stay with you as long as you want me around."

After a minute, Roxas replied. "Okay," he said. Either way, he was going to lose his virginity to Axel if he wanted to know if Axel loved him. It wasn't very fair if the redhead didn't love him, but Roxas clung to the hope that the older man would return his feelings. "I'm ready."

* * *

***archer: someone prone to bending backwards when they feel pleasure. It is very appealing to the eye (i.e. it looks sexy.). Axel enjoys this concept.**  
****guy-cramps: blueball, or just the pain of having frequent unrelieved arousals. Quite painful, similar to extreme menstral cramps, but for males. Axel has this problem because of his Roxas obsession.**

**I feel kinda bad for the kid at this point. Poor Roxy-kins.**

**Axel pretty much confessed to himself that he's a pedophile while he was taking off Roxas' shirt. He was so turned on by the fact that Roxas hadn't gone through puberty...**


	3. Cliff Slider

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**Akuroku yummy-ness. With some Rox/Hayner. Rated M for... certain reasons... Nothing very graphic, I don't know if this could even classify as a lime (I wouldn't know, I've never read one. Just lemonz) There's a bit of sexual language and... stuff.**

* * *

Roxas stirred, groaning as he opened his eyes. He felt something warm against his back. He turned and smiled at the sleeping pyro, wincing slightly at a small wave of pain from his lower spine to his tailbone. It was light out, and the clock told him that it was only two hours before filming started. He smiled at his sleeping co-star and yearned to gaze into the twin emeralds and hear Axel's sexy voice.

"Axel~" he purred, stroking Axel's hair gently.

The older opened his eyes halfway. "Good morning, my little cutie-pie," he muttered, lightly kissing Roxas' soft lips.

"I'm going to miss you… we won't be filming together anymore…" Roxas said sadly, kissing Axel once more.

"Well, it's not like they're forbidding us to see each other. My door is always open for you. I mean, we're still working at the same place. You can stop by after work. I'll cook you something."

Roxas kissed him. "I love you," he murmured quietly.

"Axel! Wake up! We're starting an hour early today!"

_'Sora!' _Roxas thought, jealously and possessively hugging Axel's arm.

"Alright!" Axel called back, turning to bite Roxas' ear. "I gotta go. And you should leave before you get caught."

After one more kiss, Axel dressed and left. Roxas waited a moment before doing likewise, returning to his own trailer.

* * *

Filming was uneventful for the new lovers. They each seemed somewhat lonely without the other's presence. Not that anyone noticed the change: they were actors, after all. Roxas longed to see Axel again, and Axel yearned to hold Roxas in his arms once more. They were each congratulated for being so efficient in filming for the day. Honestly, they simply wanted their work out of the way so they could meet each other as soon as possible. There were no mistakes in their acting, and everything was done ahead of time.

Axel smiled, ruffling Sora's hair. "Good job today, kiddo."

"I'm only three years younger than you!" Sora argued, but he had a smile on his face as well. "And you did pretty well yourself, Axel. Nomura went on for an hour yesterday about how working with you was going to be torture, but I don't see what his problem is. I like you. You're fun to work with."

"Thanks! But don't go falling for me, now," Axel winked.

"As if!"

They laughed for a moment before Sora looked beside them. "Oh. That was fast. This is my trailer. I was having so much fun talking to you; I didn't notice we were here already! See you tomorrow, Axel!"

"Good night, Sora."

He started to head for his own trailer, when he heard a voice.

"Well, well! Axel, it's been awhile!"

Axel turned, glanced at her, then continued walking.

"That was cruel!"

"I already told you that I'm not interested. It was one night, and I don't want to see you anymore."

"You were so happy that night, Axel… you can't deny you enjoyed it."

"I can, and I will. I don't want to see you!"

"Where's the sex god I loved so much?" she continued to follow him.

"He's not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the 'f**k you'. Need I repeat those last words?"

She followed him to his trailer, and when he closed and locked the door, a moment later she was standing beside him anyway.

"Get out!"

"If you really didn't want to see me…" she murmured, "…then why didn't you change your lock or move your spare key's hiding spot?"

"I would have if I thought you hadn't got it through your thick skull that I have no desire to speak with you, look at you, or be touched by you."

She smiled, backing him up to the cabinet. "You should know by now that I don't listen to untrue words."

With nowhere to run, Axel was trapped between the blonde woman he never wanted to see again and a solid oak cabinet. He couldn't do anything to stop her from kissing him, and had no control over the fact that she knew how to make him moan and squirm, even against his will.

He was trapped.

* * *

Roxas smiled. He liked talking to Naminé. She was very nice to him… and he was even considering telling her about him and Axel. But it was too soon to say anything so personal. Even though he had protested at first, he gave in to eating with her and Ollette. Axel could make him dinner another night, he decided. Today he would eat with his new friends, and then visit Axel.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you two. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Ollette looked up. "Aw! But… Roxas! It's so early… do you have to leave already?"

"I'm late to meet with another friend. You'll have to excuse me. This was a bit sudden, so I'm going to need to apologize for being late anyway. Bye, Ollette. See you tomorrow, Naminé."

He started walking to his own trailer, planning on leaving his vest behind so it wouldn't get wrinkled nor dirty should it end up on the floor again. Roxas hurried, feeling his heart pounding in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Axel!

When he reached his love's trailer, he was confused as to why the door wasn't fully closed. He opened it, only to see Axel making out with a blonde woman. The pyro was moaning in pleasure as she worked at removing their clothes. Roxas stared in disbelief, heartbreak, and jealousy.

**"AXEL!"**

The woman turned. "What's a little boy like you doing here?"

Axel's eyes suddenly came back to life from their hazy, lust-filled state. "Roxas?"

"He's cute, but interrupting us. Shoo! Go away, kid. Grown-ups are trying to discuss grown-up things."

"There is no _**us**_!"

Roxas was crying now, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "I hate you, Axel!"

"No! Roxas!" Axel cried after him.

"Aw. He truly is cute! Maybe I'll take him instead of you, Axel. You're beginning to bore me anyway."

Axel grabbed her wrist. "You dare lay a finger on him and I swear that will be the last thing you ever do, Larxene."

Roxas ran out of the trailer, sobbing as he tried to get as far away from Axel as possible before his heart collapsed and he broke down completely. He couldn't hear anything apart from his own bawling and his frantic sprinting.

"Roxas! Roxas, stop! Roxas! Listen to me!" Axel chased after him, his legs considerably longer than Roxas', so he was catching up quickly.

"I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"Roxas!" Axel caught his wrist, and Roxas immediately turned around, slapping Axel as hard as he could. Axel looked at him, dazed, as Roxas stood there, his expression furious and his tears growing more frequent. "Roxas, please… just listen to me…"

"…no."

"What?"

"I won't! I won't listen! I don't want to hear your voice anymore! I don't want to see you again! Stay away from me!"

"Roxas…"

The boy broke free of his grasp and continued to run. Axel was about to fall to his knees when he noticed the direction Roxas was running. He instantly bolted after him.

"Roxas! Roxas, stop running! You'll…" he reached the blonde and shoved him sideways to the ground, his own feet slipping out from under him as he skidded off the cliff that Roxas would have fallen to his death from.

"AXEL!" Roxas rushed to the edge, eyes frantically searching for him. "Axel! Axel, answer me!" he sobbed.

"Roxas, get me a rope. I don't know how long I can stand on this little ledge before I die."

"Axel!" Roxas looked at him. "I'm sorry! I don't hate you…"

"Rope, please. We can discuss this when I'm not in mortal peril."

It wasn't long before Axel was sitting on the grass, marveling at how much he appreciated large pieces of non-deadly land. Roxas embraced him. "I… I was petrified… I thought you were dead… Axel…"

"I won't leave you… as long as you still want me around."

Roxas stood and began walking with him back towards the trailer and away from the conveniently-placed cliff. "Axel… If you're with… that woman… then I wish you would have told me before… we slept together…"

"I'm not with her. She slept with me once and won't leave me alone now. She's utterly convinced I'm not serious when I say I want her to go away and not bother me anymore. You walked in at a really bad time. She had me pinned up against the cabinet, I couldn't move."

"But you were… moaning…"

"She knows how to make me do that even against my will: which I assure you it was. I had no desire to betray or hurt you. I had no wish to let her do anything to me. I promise you that."

Roxas walked in before Axel, and turned a death glare to the woman. **"Get the f**k out of here right now and don't you dare come back or I will find out and kill you in your sleep."**

She promptly exited.

Axel locked the door and hugged Roxas.

"You shouldn't talk like that. Those are some bad words you used, Roxas. I could rinse your mouth out with soap…" he mulled it over and grinned. "Or I could use my tongue to get all those dirty words out of you…"

Roxas giggled. "And if I prefer soap?"

"You don't have a choice~" Axel nibbled at his neck and jaw line.

"Axel…" he sighed softly, letting Axel carry him to the bedroom once more.

* * *

**...what to say about this... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LARXENE!**

**I usually don't like using other characters from the series unless absolutely nessasary... but... yeah, I have no excuse for this one. Everything after the first linebreak is mind-to-keyboard filler fluff**

**No film studio would be complete without its very own cliff! It was originally a large truck but _1._ no space to put time gap for recovery. the rest of the story is very fast-paced. _2._ EVERYONE uses the "hit by a vehicle" scenario at least once. (In FLoaBN, I've used it at least twice). A convinient cliff to skid off of is a little less cliche. Just a little.**


	4. Look, Ma! I found the Plot!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY... DIRTY. THE KIND THAT I COULDN'T WALK THE DOG FOR FEAR OF LEAVING IT UNATTENDED FOR MY CAT'S EYES TO BE BURNED OUT. I HAD TO FINISH IT FIRST, THEN HIDE IT IN A SECRET COMPUTER FOLDER. NOT LEMON OR ANYTHING, JUST EXTREMELY SUGGESTIVE...**

**I should probably walk the dog.**

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**Akuroku yummy-ness. With some Rox/Hayner. Rated M for... certain reasons... Nothing very graphic, I don't know if this could even classify as a lime (I wouldn't know, I've never read one. Just lemonz) There's a bit of sexual language and... stuff.**

* * *

Roxas awoke before dawn to return to his own bed, leaving Axel a small note that he may or may not find. The blonde curled up under his blankets. He still had a few hours to sleep and try to rest away some of the soreness from his first time with Axel two nights ago… his one time with Axel… his only time ever. He wasn't ready for any more. It hadn't hurt at the time, but it was starting to sting slightly when he bent certain ways or sat down for awhile.

He shrugged it off. He was in love with Axel… Roxas was sure of that now. Though Axel had yet to say anything about whether or not he felt the same. Roxas frowned. Was he avoiding the subject because he didn't love Roxas? Did he forget that he was supposed to tell him? But then the new problem arose.

_Should he ask?_

Deciding that sleep was a good idea, he pushed the thought aside to mull over when he saw Axel that night.

"… I love you, Axel…"

* * *

Roxas opened the door to the filming area and suddenly heard passionate gasping and moaning. Roxas tensed. _'No way… it's not possible…'_

Hayner, Pence, Ollette, and Naminé were all gathered around a television set. Pence and Naminé seemed nervous and downright uncomfortable, Ollette was blushing with curious interest, and Hayner was laughing smugly.

_**-"No… nn—I… Please… more—more…"-**_

Hayner saw him, frozen in shock. He smiled turning the screen for Roxas to see.

_**-"Ah! Ah… I-I'm going to—I'm going to come…"-**_

Tears started running down his cheeks.

_**-"Ah! **__**AXEL**__**!"-**_

* * *

Axel walked into the room, relaxed for the first time since meeting Roxas a year ago. "I'm here! Nomura, I need my—"

Someone suddenly took his hands behind his back and he heard the 'chink' of some sort of metal device. He was kicked in the back of the legs to make him fall to his knees. "Axel, I warned you to be careful," Nomura knelt before him. "Now look at what's happened…"

"What the hell? Are these handcuffs?" Axel shouted.

"You're under arrest for statutory rape of a minor."

"What?"

Nomura lay out a series of photographs of two nights ago… from the couch, all the way up to the bed.

"Where did you get those?"

"Paparazzi. You're being put on trial for statutory rape."

Axel fumed. "It wasn't rape! It was consensual sex!"

"Roxas is _FIFTEEN_. Not only is he a minor, he's not even at the age of consent. Legally, he is incapable of saying 'Yes' to anyone over sixteen. You're nineteen years old, Axel. It was not only rape; you need to be registered as a sex offender for pedophilia."

"No way! You're kidding!"

"Best-case scenario, a ban from working with minors and a legal restraining order keeping you a minimum of 100 meters from Roxas, and against you being alone with a minor."

"You can't do that!"

"The court can. And I am on your side… I need you to finish filming with Sora and he's sixteen. If we can, we'll want to argue that Sora will be under supervision when he's with you, and that he's over the age of consent…"

"I want to see Roxas!"

"You can't."

"Just once! Nomura, I just want to see him for a few minutes, to tell him that I'm sorry and that I…" he trailed off, tears in his eyes. "Please, Nomura! I'm begging on my knees! (Or I would be if I wasn't already down here)."

"FINE! I'll let you see him. I'll go find him.

"Roxas…"

* * *

**Tada! There's the plot! Everything goes hectic now. (After a small little AkuRoku break of course). Did you get a little sick to your stomach? I did... not while writing it, but while proofreading it.**

**THE HORROR!**

**I've read far worse, but it's different to look at it and say "Dear God! I wrote that!"**

**So I suppose that Pence and Namine are normal, Hayner is gay, and Ollette is a yaoi fangirl in training. I am perfectly content with this situation.**


	5. Cotton Candy Lovers

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**Akuroku yummy-ness. With some Rox/Hayner. Rated M for... certain reasons... Nothing very graphic, I don't know if this could even classify as a lime (I wouldn't know, I've never read one. Just lemonz) There's a bit of sexual language and... stuff.**

* * *

Hayner grinned, turning the screen so Roxas could see the horrifying moving images of him and Axel, mid-intercourse. "I never knew you were so dirty, Roxas~" he said, chuckling.

"No… it's not true…"

"What's not true? That you didn't do it with Axel, even though there's enough proof here to lock him up in jail for good? Is that it? Or are you saying the rumor that Axel was the one taping you in the first place is a lie (like the cake)? You must trust him very much if you let him do that but still defend him…"

"He wouldn't do something like that!" Roxas fumed. "Axel is a trustworthy person!"

Hayner got closer. Too close for Roxas' liking. "Cherry top* or pedo, Roxas? Who seduced who?"

Roxas blushed. "It wasn't anyone seducing. It was mutually consented. He did nothing wrong!"

"Tell me, Roxas…" Hayner muttered into his ear. "Was Axel good in bed?"

"Shut up!"

**-SLAP-**

Roxas fumed, watching Hayner fall over from the force of Roxas' hit. "Never talk about Axel that way!" Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands.

"ROXAS!" Nomura bellowed. "Get those weapons out of here!"

"Nomura!"

"Let's go!" Nomura dragged Roxas away, the keyblades vanishing from sight.

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas cried despairingly, breaking free from the director's grasp as he saw the redhead cuffed and on his knees, not looking up, spikes of long red hair covering his eyes. "Axel!"

"… Roxas?" Axel's voice was almost too quiet to hear.

The boy rushed to his side and promptly smacked him, immediately drawing his hand back. Axel wouldn't have videotaped it. Roxas trusted him. Axel deserved his trust, even if everyone else doubted him. He knelt before him. "Axel… how?"

"The paparazzi can't live without ruining a private evening. I'm sorry, Roxas. I don't think I'll be making you dinner anytime soon…" Axel murmured.

"Axel… What's going to happen to you? To us?" Roxas pecked his cheek. "Why are you being chained up?"

"I… I might be going to jail, Roxas. And if not, I'll still need to stay away from you. They'll file a restraining order. I'm… I'm sorry… Roxas, I'm sorry… It's not your fault, it's mine… I'm sorry… Forgive me…"

Roxas sobbed, embracing him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roxas…" Axel whispered after a moment passed. "I love you. I love you and I don't want to lose you…"

Tears of joy mixed with tears of sorrow filled Roxas' eyes. "Axel…" those three words he had so desperately craved to hear from the redhead's lips suddenly sparked something deep within him. "I'm on your side, no matter what happens. I'm here for you, Axel… no matter what!"

Nomura looked on as Roxas softly kissed Axel's mouth. He didn't say anything until he saw Axel's tongue slip between Roxas' parted lips as the blonde made a small noise of enjoyment at the somewhat sexual action. "Hey! Axel, I don't want to see you shove your tongue down Roxas' throat!"

Axel broke the kiss, the sound of parting lips echoing slightly in the room, and turned to look at Nomura as Roxas happily snuggled with the older. "Then don't watch us," Axel replied coolly. "This might be the last time I ever touch or see him. I should at least be able to kiss him," he looked down at the boy's face against his chest, beckoning him to move back up with a slight tip of the head. "C'mere, cutie."

The blonde boy giggled, pecking Axel's cheek chastely. "Cut it out."

"You're just so adorable, though~ I can't resist…"

Nearly gagging at the fluffy cotton-candy lovers, Nomura walked up to them. "Roxas, you need to go now."

Roxas hugged Axel. "Why? I want to stay!"

"Say goodbye," there was a rare sincerity in Nomura's tone, one that Roxas could not disobey.

"Axel… I love you. Don't forget me…"

"How could I ever forget such an adorable face? Be safe, Roxas. I'll miss you."

After a less-than-brief, heart-wrenching kiss, Nomura led Roxas out of the building and to his trailer, watching helplessly as the boy cried.

* * *

*** cherry top: an underage boy who seduces an adult man to sleep with him. This actually does qualify to Roxas, though he doesn't seem too happy when Hayner said it.**

**When Hayner gave the options "cherry top" or "pedo", he was also asking which one of them (Axel or Roxas) would be punished for the crime. Roxas was not amused.**

**Mmm, cotton candy lovers of fluffy sugar? *goes into sugar coma***

**Did you ever notice that the main reaction to Nomura doing or saying anything is someone crying out: "Nomura!"**

**I wonder...**

**NOMURA!**

**...*crickets chirp***

**Damn.**


	6. Time Approaches

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**Akuroku yummy-ness. With some Rox/Hayner. Rated M for... certain reasons... Nothing very graphic, I don't know if this could even classify as a lime (I wouldn't know, I've never read one. Just lemonz) There's a bit of sexual language and... stuff.**

**Note: Eiko Shimamaya does the music for Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, and her appearance is a signal for the violence in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Good morning, Axel. Did you sleep well?" Nomura walked up to him and unchained him from the bed.

"You sleep here tomorrow night, _then _you can ask me how I slept," Axel stretched before giving off a sigh.

"You need to dress nice for your trial today. Shower, shave, or whatever you have to do."

* * *

Axel sighed, laying his head on the table. "The trial isn't for another two hours!" he gave off a groan that was muffled by his crossed arms he was currently using as a pillow.

"You need to make people like you."

"I'm lovable. They'll like me."

"You're also an asshole. Your mission is to make them see more 'lovable' than 'asshole'."

Axel grumbled. "Don't start talking like Saïx and Xemnas… Missions… I hate working."

"Do you want to go to jail?"

"Remind me which one of us is the asshole?"

"Remind me which one of us had sex with a fifteen-year-old boy?" Nomura countered.

"That one was totally you."

* * *

"It's been nice speaking with you—"

"Axel!"

He turned just in time to catch the hug and not fall over. "Roxas, what are you—" he noticed the disapproving glares he was getting from everyone in the room. "Roxas, go sit down!" he hissed under his breath.

"But Axel!"

"Now!"

Dejected, Roxas turned around and sat on a chair several feet away.

Axel turned back to the woman he had been speaking with. "Sorry about that little interruption. You said your name is Eiko, correct? Quite a lovely name for a lovely young lady such as yourself…"

Roxas growled, fighting desperately to fend off his jealousy.

"Axel, I'd like you to meet some other people on the jury," Eiko smiled.

Roxas sat somberly. Another hour left before the trial started.

* * *

**Do not question my knowledge of how court works! I've never raped a small boy!**

**Axel: ...and got caught...**

**Me: *stabs Axel***


	7. Trial, With No Room For Errors?

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!  
****Akuroku. Just saying. **

_**This is where everything goes haywire! WHEEEEEEE!**_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND GORE, NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC, BUT... KIND OF MASOCHISTIC.**

Note: Utada Hikaru is the singer who sang "Simple and Clean"/"Hikari" and "Sanctuary"/"Passion" (She does the opening and ending songs for the Kingdom Hearts games.)

* * *

"Judge Hikaru Utada residing."

Axel gave Roxas' hand a quick, reassuring squeeze before he saw the judge. "A woman? And she's hot, too…"

Roxas growled inwardly before taking his seat at the opposite table.

"The charges against the defendant are statutory rape of a minor and pedophilic action."

* * *

The video ended and tears were rolling down Roxas' cheeks. The judge cast a sideways glance at him.

"Someone escort the boy out until he regains his composure."

Roxas stood and ran over to hug Axel, sobbing into his shirt. "Axel…"

"Shh… It's alright, Roxas. Don't cry," he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to the boy. "We can't have any physical contact here. Take the handkerchief and go sit, alright?"

The courtroom watched in disbelief as Roxas nodded and sat back down, wiping his eyes before holding the handkerchief to his chest lovingly. "I apologize. I'm okay now, your Honor."

"If you're certain," she shrugged. "Would you like to call your first person?" she motioned to the man sitting beside Roxas.

"Plaintiff calls Axel to the stand."

"Figures. Never saw that one coming," Axel muttered sarcastically before taking his vow and sitting down.

"Axel. Is the content of that video familiar?"

"I'd have to say so."

"And is it an accurate representation of what happened between you and Roxas three nights ago?"

"More or less."

"Your Honor, if you will allow me to point out that Roxas did tell Axel to stop four times over the course of that video."

Axel crossed his arms. "Bear in mind the context of each time he said that, and the fact that I _did_ pause each and every time he seemed uncomfortable."

"Your Honor, Roxas can also be heard saying 'no' three times…"

"You can't just pick a new word and use the same excuse! I also asked him if he was alright each time he said 'no'. You can hear that too. And he consented from the very beginning. I did nothing against his will!"

"Once again, Axel. Is this an accurate representation of your actions three nights prior to this day?"

"It's an unfair representation!"

The judge slammed her gavel down. "Order!" she raised an eyebrow at Axel, whom had fully recomposed himself and was cool as a cucumber in his seat once more. "Axel, please elaborate on your last comment."

"The video is accurate, but unfair. Sure, all of that happened, but there's a ton of stuff taken out. Reverse censorship, if you will. They took an unauthorized tape of a romantic night between new lovers together for the first time and made a damn montage of the worst, sketchiest sex clips. It's a tool that is commonly used in cases similar to this one. If I may add, your Honor, the content of that tape qualifies as an invasion and exploitation of privacy. With an altered tape like that, you can make anyone look bad. Seeing just those clips, I understand why you'd think I'm a creep."

"Interesting point. Please continue," the judge said as the interrogator looked as if he were about to object.

"Taken out of context, it's inevitable that the idea of a nineteen-year-old man making love to a fifteen-year-old boy seems taboo and unclean. 'He must have had no choice. It must have been rape…'" he said. "While that initial and overpowering thought is often correct, people don't seem to understand that there is a variation— an exception, if you will—, to every standard. I liked Roxas for a full year before I found out he had feelings for me. We discussed it, and were very cautious before actually touching each other. Roxas, c'mere a second."

The blonde stood and ran over. "What is it?"

He smiled. "Nothing. Just wanted to see your cute little face."

"Your Honor, I object! This is improper conduct in the courtroom!" the interrogator shouted.

"Roxas, sit down. Axel, behave. Any further questions?"

"None, your Honor."

Nomura stood as Axel took his seat once again. "Defense calls Roxas to the stand."

Roxas sat in the chair and vowed, smiling as he thought about how Axel had just been sitting in the same spot.

"Roxas."

"Hi, Nomura!"

"Roxas!"

"Oops…"

"Roxas, what is your relationship with Axel?"

"Well, first he was my co-star, then he became my lover… now I guess he's my boyfriend," he smiled, as if enjoying the concept.

Judge Hikaru blinked at how blunt he was. Truth or not, he wasn't even bothering to think about the way he was wording it.

"And what is your take on the story?"

"We did talk a lot, and Axel was really trying his best to reassure me so I wasn't too scared."

"And?"

Roxas blushed. "I…"

Axel leaned forward, nervously glaring at Roxas. _'Shit!'_ he thought, willing for the blonde to mentally hear his pleading and continue to speak. _'Hesitation isn't good, Roxas! They're gonna get suspicious! Now is the wrong time to play cute!'_

Roxas met Axel's pleading gaze and smiled warmly. "I guess that the obvious happened. We kissed and cuddled and eventually I agreed to sleep with him."

"The plaintiff would like to question Roxas as well, your Honor!"

"Nomura, are you finished?"

"Yes, your Honor."

Roxas looked at the person who now stood before him.

"Roxas, was Axel rough with you?"

"Not at all! He was really careful and he didn't hurt me, not even a little!"

"You had markings. Bruises and cuts according to my charts."

"It was my first time… If I did get bruised, I didn't notice. Axel was as gentle as possible. He didn't hurt me, just like he promised."

"Did Axel pressure you into sleeping with him?"

"He asked me a few different times while we were doing different things, but that's it. It wasn't really pressure."

"You say you were doing other things as well. Would you mind explaining what that covers?"

Roxas shrugged. "Normal stuff, I guess. Like hugging, cuddling, kissing, talking, and… we laughed a lot."

"At what?"

"We didn't have a reason. We just laughed. Happy to be together… to be with someone we loved."

Several 'Aww's could be heard from around the room. Axel blushed.

Roxas giggled quietly at the pale red tint in Axel's cheeks. "All I want is to be able to be with Axel… I… I love him…" he said nervously.

"Love you too, cutie. But I'm in trouble for it," Axel replied lazily from the table. "'Cuz I'm old."

Roxas shot out of his seat, standing defiantly. "No you aren't! Don't say those things! I still love you!" Roxas argued, tears running down his cheeks. "Age is just a number! Axel, you should know that! I don't care how old you are, as long as you're still you… You could be forty—I wouldn't care. As long as you're still the Axel I love!"

"_**ROXAS! SIT DOWN!**__" _Nomura barked.

"Someone remove the boy."

A muscular man grabbed Roxas, who instantly began to struggle. "Let go!" the boy cried, flailing in attempt to break free.

Axel snarled. "Keep your hands off of him!" he ran at the man, but was sent flying backward by a swing of the man's arm.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out in despair.

Axel stood, blood trickling from his mouth. The room burst into flames as the redhead gripped his chakrams. _**"I'll ask you nicely one more time. Let. Roxas. Go. If. You. Want. To. Live," **_there was a demonic, frightening seriousness in his dark tone that made Roxas shudder, petrified. The man was unimpressed.

"You're bluffing."

"_**I see. I assume you are willing to risk your life to find out, then? I have no regrets keeping true to my word and killing you…"**_

"Yeah, right! Try your—" the man was cut off as he was winded by one of Axel's chakrams hitting him square in the back. He released Roxas, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he coughed off blood, falling to the floor, not moving. Axel incinerated the man for good measure, destroying any evidence. The flames reflected in the venom-green, cat-like eyes of the pyro, the pupils being mere slits. Axel laughed as he watched the man burn, and Roxas had never seen anything so… evil.

Roxas was horror-struck as he fell to the floor and looked around. It was pure chaos. People were screaming and panicking, searching for a way out of the burning building. "Axel, stop this!" he begged. "Innocent people are getting hurt!"

Axel turned his malevolent gaze to meet the teary, petrified eyes of the younger. He showed no emotion on his face. _**"Don't try to tell me who's innocent, you little runt."**_

This hurt Roxas deeply, but he stood, smashing a window with Oathkeeper as he used Oblivion to deflect the chakrams that inevitably attacked the boy trying to save everyone. "Escape! There's a patch of grass outside this window. Once you get out, help the others get to safety!"

He held up his keyblades, watching Axel's chakrams seeming to be working without him. Axel wasn't throwing them; they just repeatedly went after him. Axel glared at him. _**"You betray me to save the ones trying to take me away from you. I was under the impression that you loved me, Roxas. Strange how these things seem to go… You cannot stay by my side in the face of adversity: the challenge arises and you give up on your love."**_

"That's not true! I haven't given up! But love isn't about harming anyone who opposes you! It's about staying true to what your heart tells you and believing in your love, not letting people get to you!" Roxas felt the pain in his chest as each one of Axel's words stung him. This wasn't the Axel he loved. He wanted _his_ Axel back.

He made sure everyone had gotten out safely before he ran over to Axel, not caring that he was being burnt alive, throwing his arms around his lover's neck and kissing him. Axel struggled, but Roxas refused to waver. The emergency sprinklers came on and the fire died away.

The lovers stood, soaked, and kissed tenderly as the flames were put out and they felt the water soak into their clothing and pores. "Axel… I love you…" Roxas pulled back, confirming the return of the soft emeralds to Axel's face before kissing him once more. "I love you."

"Love you too," Axel embraced him tightly, suddenly falling to his knees and breaking down into sobs, tears mixing with the rest of the water. "Roxas…"

"Axel…?"

"I'm sorry… I don't know what… came over me… I…"

Roxas wiped Axel's eyes with the handkerchief. "I love you."

* * *

**The best part is: This isn't the end. There's still *counts* ...pages left.**

**Ah, the first appearance of the handkerchief! That is one plot device that doesn't go away.**

**Same with the key word: "sedative"**

**None of my friends can prevent themselves from thinking of this story when they hear "handkerchief" or "sedative".**

**Aww! Axel broke! Is there a... Nobody doctor? (Besides DiZ in Org LIX)**

**This is a RAPE court case. Roxas says "love" and everyone is just like... AWW! HE'S SO CUTE! LET'S FORGET ABOUT THE RAPE AND MARVEL IN HOW ADORABLE HE IS!**


	8. Ambulance Sedative Journey

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me! ****Akuroku**

**The magic word: SEDATIVE. This is... interesting. Axel "raped" Roxas, burned down the courthouse, and commited murder. Go ahead. It's no problem.**

* * *

Axel carried Roxas out of the building, the barely-conscious blonde's arms loosely around his neck as he coughed. The watered down smoke had overtaken the boy's lungs and his legs gave out.

"Ax-el…" he wheezed, erupting into a cough.

"Hang in there. I'll get you safe…"

A man laid Roxas on a stretcher. "He'll be fine."

Roxas clutched Axel's finger like a helpless infant. "Don't leave me… Don't go…"

The man gave a nod. "You can come with us, then."

"Axel…"

Nomura motioned for Axel to get into the ambulance. Axel sat beside the stretcher and saw Roxas reach his small hand out to him, breathing with apparently audible difficulty. Axel took the hand, lovingly kissing each knuckle before intertwining their fingers to reassure him. "You're okay now, Roxas…" he muttered nervously, as if he were trying to convince himself more than Roxas.

"Sir, could you sit back? We need to put an IV* in his arm" _(IV… 4… That's Vexen, correct? Great. Put that freaky scientist in Roxas' poor arm…)_

Roxas clutched his hand, shaking all over, terrified. "Well, can I still hold his hand? He's afraid of needles," Axel replied.

"Hold his other hand then. We need this arm," the man paid little attention as he filled the syringe completely with the medication.

"Okay."

"Axel—" Roxas whispered, barely feeling Axel's lips on his skin as the needle went in. The syringe was emptied into his bloodstream, and the metal was taken out of his arm immediately.

Axel turned to look at the man. "I thought you said you were putting an IV in. You just gave him a shot."

"My orders changed. The head doctor said he'd be fine if I put him under for now," he pointed to a small headset plugged into his ear.

Roxas reached up and cupped Axel's cheek in his hand, making him look at the boy. The blonde smiled, his eyes closing drearily as the sedative set in. "I love you…" his hand limply fell from Axel's face to his side.

"Roxas…?" he croaked, unsure if Roxas was okay. "Roxas? Is… Is he alright? Roxas…?"

"He'll be out for a few hours. We need to oxidize his lungs. You can go eat, and in about an hour, you should get him some food too. You know what he likes, don't you?"

'_Well, hospitals have ice cream, right?'_ Axel nodded. "Take good care of him…"

"Will do," he smiled, wheeling the stretcher to another room for [EMPLOYEES ONLY: ICU].

"I think that's Intensive Care Unit… well, they'll help him quickly, then."

* * *

**Okay, I HAVE been in the ICU before. But I'm glad that it wasn't like this one. You'll see what I mean.**


	9. All In Good Time

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**Akuroku Rated M for... certain reasons... I don't know if this could even classify as a lime (I wouldn't know, I've never read one. Just lemonz)**

**WARNING: AKUROKU SMEX AHEAD. THIS DIDN'T ACTUALLY BOTHER ME SO I DON'T THINK IT'S THAT BIG OF A DEAL, BUT IT'S SEMI-DESCRIPTIVE... OKAY IT'S PRETTY DESCRIPTIVE... -ISH...**

**Note: The italics is a dream/flashback all in one for your mental visualizing pleasure... or horror. Either or.**

* * *

Axel ate slowly, thinking. What was going to happen to him now? He had lit the courtroom on fire. If he wasn't arrested for rape, did magic reflex count as arson? He chided himself for being so emotional when Roxas was involved… he hadn't known he could feel that way about anyone. Whenever he laid eyes on Roxas, all logical thought ended and he was ruled by pure instinct and desire. Possessive, protective, passionate… _fricken' letter "p"… _all that and more towards the boy.

"I can't control myself when I'm with him. Why? Is it his cute face? Those adorable eyes? His childish voice? His adorable laugh? That thin, lithe frame? Is it because he blushes whenever I speak softly to him or kiss him? Or the fact that he gets chills each and every time I touch him? Why is he so important to me?" he sighed quietly, pushing his tray to the side and using his arms as a pillow for him to rest his head on the table.

He smiled, closing his eyes as he remembered their first night together.

* * *

_Roxas sat straddling Axel, who was lying beneath him on the bed. Tears picked the corner of his hazy blue eyes. "Ah… Nn… Ahh—" he shuddered with each movement Axel made in or out of his small body. He felt so stretched and full, like he was going to be torn in half if Axel were to accidentally thrust too hard._

_Axel smiled, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss his blonde's cheek. "What's wrong? You're so tight, it's wonderful…" he muttered._

"_Axel… I… nn…" he whimpered as Axel pushed in entirely, so that he could feel the redhead's hipbones against his rear._

"_My god, you're so cute…" not pulling out, he flipped Roxas under him so the boy's shoulder blades were met with the soft mattress that was now beneath him. He smiled at the look of surprise that graced the boy's delicate features as his back hit the bed. Axel adjusted his arms so he could bend down and kiss Roxas while still maintaining the rhythm of his slowly thrusting hips into the constricting heat that squeezed and rubbed him with each motion. He groaned with pleasure before taking the blonde's lips again. "You know what I want more than anything?"_

"…_what…?" Roxas replied softly, his voice almost inaudible over the gasps and moans that were echoing off the walls and filling their ears with the sounds of their pleasure._

"_Why are you being so quiet?" Axel inquired, slowing down considerably as he straightened his arms to look at the blushing boy beneath him, a bit disappointed that Roxas hadn't begged for more yet. __**'All in good time,'**__ he thought._

"_I… I'm ashamed…" he replied, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could, his nose wrinkling adorably as his cheeks grew a deeper shade of red._

_Axel kissed each of the boy's eyelids, watching the sapphires be unveiled again for his viewing pleasure before he brought his lips to the small ear closest to him. "Don't be. Don't think, just feel. Don't restrain your sense of touch… you want it to feel good, don't you? This isn't only supposed to be good for me, Roxas. This is for you to enjoy… Just let me give you pleasure. Is that alright?"_

_With a slow nod, Roxas placed a hand over his chest as he breathed deeply, feeling the rise and fall of his sweat-slick chest, wincing slightly as his fingers brushed over his abused nipples, but not really caring about the bruise-like markings that Axel had left upon his previously-untouched, supple skin. He smiled inwardly, having a feeling that he would be somewhat proud of them when he looked in the mirror the next day… Axel had left his mark on him… Axel had claimed him… He belonged to Axel now._

"_How's this feel? Right here?" Axel changed his angle slightly, and Roxas felt a surge of warmth overtake his body from the pit of his stomach outwards; that same warm, satisfying feeling from having hot chocolate after playing out in the chilly winter snow… only better._

"_Mm… That's… nice…" he sighed, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "Hey, Axel?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You were saying something before. About wanting something."_

"_You mean your adorable body?"_

_He shook his head. "No, just a minute ago. You started saying 'Do you know what I want?' and never told me. What was it… that you wanted, Axel?"_

"_Hm… nothing much…" he muttered. "Just a little thing…"_

"_What?"_

"_To hear you scream my name…" Axel bit his ear and thrust forward, hitting Roxas' prostate head-on. Roxas cried out as his vision faded to white for a moment before covering his mouth to mute his cries as Axel steadily moved himself back and forth into the boy's body, lightly and teasingly brushing that spot each time, but not quite hitting it. "Don't be shy, now, Roxas…"_

"_It's embarrassing!"_

"_But, mmm… you just look so very delicious… I just want to fill you and kiss you and make love to you until you can't move… I want you…"_

"_Axel… __**Axel**__… __**Axel**__—"_

* * *

**-AXEL!-**

* * *

Axel's head shot up. "Huh?"

"Axel! I've been trying to get your attention for two whole minutes!"

"Nomura? What—How long was I out?" he looked at the clock and shot out of his seat. "Shit! Roxas might be awake by now! I still need to grab his food…"

"Wait up a second…" Nomura grabbed his arm. "About that, Axel…" his eyebrows drooped considerably, "I don't think Roxas is going to wake up anytime soon."

Axel's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

* * *

***depressing dramatic music plays* What's happened? I dunno!**

**Axel: Yes you do, you wrote the god damn thing.**

**Me: Didn't I stab you already? *stabs again* Well, I did now.**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE LETTER _-P-_!**

**Axel: *stabs _me_* Fricken letter P.**


	10. Le Fin! Sinful Sunsets, Love Tower

**Semi-AU. They're actors... but they still have their powers. Don't question me!**

**This is the end... (apart from the epilogue) and is the longest chapter. It was 10 or 11 pages long on Word. And... Tiring to write. I added a lot to allow it to make more sense.**

**Akuroku. Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Semi-comedy, Supernatural, Fantasy... and SAD! BUT HAPPY!**

* * *

Axel laid his head beside Roxas', kissing his cheek softly. "It's okay, Roxas… Don't be scared… I'm still here…" tears ran down his face, passing over the eye tattoos (thus proving they were real). "I'm here waiting for you, Roxas… Axel's here. I love you…" he sobbed silently, his body shaking with each unheard cry. "Come back, Roxas… Wake up…"

* * *

"He's aware that the boy can't hear him, correct?" a doctor said to Nomura as they watched through a pane of glass.

"Roxas means a lot to him. I was afraid he would destroy the hospital. Something hurt Roxas… I'm surprised the building isn't on fire."

"He wouldn't destroy the hospital with the boy in it, entirely helpless. My guess is that he feels the need to protect him. Keep him safe from harm when he's incapable of defending himself."

"I'm not sure how much protection he can give, though. The sedative overdose has already set in… and there's really nothing Axel can do for him but sit there and cry, which isn't much help."

"He's determined to take care of the physical body, however. He can always feel as if he's doing something of use that way."

Nomura nodded. "You may be right."

"I really am terribly sorry about all of this."

Nomura had already started sauntering away. "Tell that to Axel. Oh, and one more thing…" he stopped walking.

"Yes?"

Nomura turned back to face him, a deadly, malicious glare in his eyes. "Don't forget that if Roxas dies, I will not stand in the way of Axel slicing your throat and killing everyone in this hospital that could possibly have been involved in any way, shape, or form. I've known Axel his entire life. I am fully aware of what that man is capable of doing."

* * *

_"Roxas…" Axel muttered into his ear, nipping at the upper cartilage._

_Roxas giggled, blushing. "Quit it! You're embarrassing me…"_

_"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed…" he kissed him gently. "You're just so adorable."_

_"I love you. I love you, Axel…"_

* * *

Axel opened his eyes. "Roxas?"

The bed in front of him was empty, the sheets disturbed.

"Roxas? Roxas! ROXAS!"

"Not so loud, Axel… This room is soundproofed, no need to yell…"

A blonde boy was sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the birds flying in the sky. Axel rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Roxas! Roxas… you scared me… I was so worried…"

"Don't be worried, Axel. I came back to say goodbye, so you wouldn't have to be worried anymore."

"Goodbye? What? Where… Where are you going?"

"To wait for you, like I promised I would. I love you, Axel. And I won't forget you… You know where to find me at sunset. I'll still be there, I promise. I'll miss you, but I know that someday you'll be ready… and you'll come back for me. We'll be together without anyone telling us it's wrong to love one another. It'll be a whole new life. It'll be different… It'll be beautiful, Axel…"

"Why would you say something like that? Lay back down, you need to rest! You're going to get better! You need to!"

Roxas shook his head. "Rest isn't going to stop the inevitable."

"I promised to stay with you! You said we could stay together, no matter what! We promised, Roxas! We f**king promised! You can't do this to me!" Axel shouted, refusing to believe what he was hearing. There was no way. Roxas was going to get better… this was all going to be put behind them… everything was going to be okay!

Roxas kissed him, his lips warmer than normal.

_'Just a fever! That's all it is! The fever's making him delusional!'_

"It's my time, Axel. I love you."

Axel couldn't deny any longer that Roxas was being honest. The blonde boy was glowing now… No, he was seriously _***GLOWING*.**_

"I love you."

"If you love me, then don't leave me!"

"Forgive me, Axel. Don't be angry with me, and don't be sad…" Roxas wiped Axel's tears with the handkerchief Axel had given him. Axel covered Roxas' hand on his face, trying to force it to stay. Roxas smiled softly, gently pulling his hand with the piece of fabric back to cuddle lovingly against his own cheek before holding it at his side.

As Roxas began to float away, breaking slowly into particles of golden light, Axel grabbed his wrist, turning Roxas to face him. "Don't go! Stay with me! Don't leave me to be all alone again, Roxas! Don't leave me here alone!"

"You know where to find me. I'll be there every day. Every day until you're ready to join me… I'll be waiting for you."

"No… Don't go… Don't leave me! Please!"

"_Gommenasai…" (Translation: "I'm sorry…")_ he disappeared, leaving Axel clutching at the air, trying to grab something, _**anything**_ left of the boy he loved. But as Roxas faded away, nothing lingered behind of the blonde. The only remnant of the beautiful boy that Axel had loved more than anything fell to the floor in front of him as he collapsed to his knees, breaking down into tears. After a moment, he grabbed what he would cherish for the rest of his life as a reminder of that beautiful, wonderful boy… the one piece of his beloved that Roxas had left behind for Axel…

…_it was the handkerchief._

* * *

All charges against Axel were dropped in atonement by the court as a small condolence for his loss, the plaintiff claiming that it was the least they could do after seeing how hollowed out and shaken Axel was by Roxas' death. Axel agreed to move to another part of town, and find a different job. He started working in a small banking facility. It was an office job, but it helped him afford to remain living in the same town, only a half hour walk from his home to train station, and only twenty minutes by train to the station from work.

Every day at sunset, he walked or rode the train to the station and bought an ice cream, climbing up the secret back staircase up to a ledge near the top of the clock tower that was above the station. He had been coming here every day at sunset since he was a little kid. He remembered that after his seventh day of filming with Roxas—it had been just them that day—, he brought Roxas there, marveling at how it looked just like the one they were using in the filming.

Axel explained how he had suggested the clock tower ice cream to Nomura, and how the one they filmed with was based off of the one they were sitting on. Roxas had been so enthralled with Axel's story, never commenting, just watching eagerly, and listening intently to Axel's voice and words.

When filming became more frequent, he hadn't made it as often, but the second night of being lovers with Roxas, the blonde confessed going up there almost every single day, and hiding whenever Axel arrived, watching him.

Axel had laughed, and Roxas was initially very upset… until Axel told him that he was afraid Roxas had thought he was being too forward to bring him somewhere so personal after knowing each other for only a week. They laughed together then, saying how they wished they had sat together all those days that they had secretly been there, and they promised that the next time they went to the clock tower, they would go together like they wished they had done all those other sunsets.

* * *

**-6 Months Later-**

"Hey, redhead!" a woman called. "You're hot!"

"So I've been told. Is that all you wanted? I have somewhere to be at sunset."

"It's only noon! Why don't we get a drink and have a little fun, cherry-lips?" she ran up to him. "You're single, I can tell."

"You're pretty forward. Asking a stranger on the street to get drunk and sleep with you. I guess I'm up for a drink, though…"

"So what's your name, doll?"

"…it's Axel."

"Follow me then, hot-stuff."

* * *

After a few glasses of wine, she led him to a van, opening the back. "Now, let's go crazy, sexy…"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm out. Thanks for buying me a drink, though."

"What?" she snapped. "Why?"

He looked at his watch. "Two reasons. One, it's starting to get late. Two, I've already made a promise to be faithful to a very special person. I'm determined to love only them forever."

"There's no love involved! It's just a quick roll in the hay! She obviously left you anyway, you're single. It doesn't matter!"

"It matters to me. And I'm sure it would matter to him, too."

"No way! I was sure you were straight! You're gay?"

"No, I am not a homosexual. I'm simply in love with a fifteen-year-old boy, that's all."

"Then you're a freakin' pedophile!"

"He passed away six months ago."

"Then why does it matter if we play around! He's _DEAD__!"_

He shook his head. "It matters for three simple reasons. I love him, you're a slut, and I refuse to soil his memory by being a disloyal lover. Thank you again for the drink, but I really must be going now."

And with that, he shoved her out of his way and walked off. _**"PEDO!"**_ she shouted after him.

* * *

"You're early."

"No, you're just late."

Axel sat down, smiling as he leaned over to kiss his lover's cheek. "You still love me, right?"

"Hm… maybe~"

They kissed lightly before Axel pulled away, winking as he licked his lips. "Mm… you're delicious…"

Giggling, he sat on Axel's lap. "Oh, Axel…"

"My cute little Roxas~"

This had been happening every time now. Axel remembered how he had been hesitant at first, but…

* * *

"_What the hell am I doing…" he murmured as he paid for his ice cream and trudged to the back of the station building, casting a glance at the staircase before relenting and climbing the stairs, plopping down in his usual spot on the ledge. As he ate his ice cream, he paid no mind to a warm feeling against his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm up here… what the hell came over me? I shouldn't be here… not alone…"_

"_Then it's probably a good thing you aren't alone, then?" a voice said from beside him._

_He looked immediately, jumping back in shock, and a pale hand grabbed his ice cream before it fell._

"_You don't want some poor soul to end up with an ice cream landing on his head, do you? We'll get caught up here. You really ought to be more careful," the boy giggled as he took a lick of Axel's ice cream. "Mm… You got my favorite…"_

"_What… are you… doing… here?"_

"_I told you I'd be here! The better question is why were you not here until now? I've been waiting for you for twenty-one days," he rolled over so he was on his back, licking the ice cream as he looked at Axel. "Stop being upside down!"_

"_I can't help it! You're upside down, not me, damn it!"_

"_Such naughty words, Axel. I wonder… Should I rinse your mouth out with soap? I'd use my tongue but I'm busy eating your ice cream. Feel free to take it back any time now…"_

"_You've… been here for almost a month?"_

"_It really took you a long time to come and see me. I was lonely. The birds… they don't like me. They bite me when I'm here by myself. I think they nested here at some point…"_

"_Then that means… you're tangible?"_

_He smiled, rolling onto his stomach and sitting up. "Come here a second, Axel."_

_Hesitantly, Axel complied. The boy immediately kissed him once Axel was close enough._

"_I love you… I missed you so much…"_

_Tears started running down Axel's face as he wrapped his arms around the boy's body and deepened the kiss. "Roxas…"_

"_Say it again… I missed the sound of your voice… Axel, I love you…"_

"_Roxas… Roxas, I love you too… I can't believe you're here… You're alive, but… I saw…"_

"_I'm not alive, Axel. Put your hand over my heart."_

"_I don't feel anything."_

"_That's just it. My heart doesn't beat anymore. It's gone."_

_Axel thought for a moment. "You're… a Nobody?"_

_Roxas broke out in a smile. "Oh my God, Axel! You're right!" he started laughing. "Should we start planning our conquest of Kingdom Hearts, then?"_

_Axel chuckled. "If you want."_

"_I'll pass on living out the game. We both die… I don't have my powers anymore, anyway. I can't kill Heartless without the Keyblade… and it would help if Heartless actually existed. Besides, I can't leave this place and my new home, and I'm only here at sunset. Once the sun is out of sight, I'm returned to my new home… until the next sunset. Then I can come here again. I come here and wait for you."_

"_You've been here… every day since you died?"_

"_Yes… I've been here every day at sunset, waiting for you to come and see me. I wanted to see you… I knew you would come here eventually…" Roxas kissed him again. "I wish I could feel this… I can't feel your touch…" his eyes watered._

"_What do you mean? I can feel it… you are touching me, why would you say you can't feel it?"_

"_I can't feel it… I can't feel your skin, your lips… Axel…" he sobbed quietly. "I have no sense of touch. I can't feel anything except for other spirits… I can touch you, but I can't feel it if you touch me back… There's only one thing of you I can feel, and that's your spirit."_

"_Where's my spirit?" he asked. "Where is it closest on my body?"_

_Roxas looked down at Axel's pants pocket. "It's right there. It's in there…"_

"_In… my pocket?" Axel went to empty the contents, but Roxas grabbed him._

"_No! You can't do that! Don't expose your spirit… I wouldn't be able to handle it… I'd break inside… And other spirits would try to take you… I couldn't bear letting that happen. Axel, promise me that you won't show me your spirit. Please, don't ever take that out of your pocket while I'm around. You'd break me…"_

_Axel stared at him, mouth agape in disbelief. "Roxas… Alright… I promise."_

_He didn't understand how or why his spirit was in his pocket, and why Roxas was so against seeing whatever it was. Axel looked at Roxas, who was giving off a very faint golden glow, as if the sunset was reflecting off the boy._

_Axel caressed his cheek softly. "You're so beautiful. More beautiful than I remembered…"_

"_You were afraid to remember, weren't you?" Roxas smiled, sitting on the ledge again. "Hey, Axel… I bet you can't remember why the sun sets red."_

"_Don't steal my lines, Mr. I-don't-want-to-relive-the-game."_

"_Whatever, Mr. I-don't-have-a-heart."_

"_You can't quote your own lines when you've already stolen mine. That's not fair!" he bit Roxas' shoulder._

_Roxas turned around and sank his teeth into Axel's neck, laughing as Axel grunted in pain. "You can't get revenge on someone who can't feel. That was mean of you to try and hurt me, by the way."_

"_How could I forget something like that so soon?"_

"_You didn't 'get it memorized'?" he guessed teasingly._

"_Brat."_

_Roxas kissed him. "I love you."_

_Axel pulled Roxas into his lap. "Love you too."_

"_Will you… come back tomorrow? To see me?"_

_Axel nodded. "I'll come back every day and see you. Until the day I die."_

"_Then you'll be with me forever~!" Roxas purred happily, cuddling against Axel's chest._

"_That's a positive outlook on my death, Roxas."_

"_No matter what happens, I'll be happy because you're with me…" he whispered as the sun faded out of sight, and Roxas disappeared._

* * *

It had been more than five months of Axel meeting him up here like this, true to his word, and not missing a single evening with his Roxas. Each time they were here together, though… Roxas would warily glance at Axel's pocket for a moment.

"Mm… I love you."

"You're always so warm…"

"I wish I could tell if you were warm too… but I feel warm inside when I see you, so I don't mind."

"There's more to it than that, my darling Roxas…" he brushed his hand over the rim of his pocket, looking at Roxas with a new emotion in his eyes.

"Hey, Axel?"

"What is it, love?"

"Does this mean… you're ready to come with me?" Roxas asked nervously, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel thought for a moment before kissing the boy. "I think so… Yeah. I'm ready."

Roxas smiled, tears of joy filling his eyes as he buried his face into Axel's chest, his arms pulling their bodies closer. "I love you, Axel. I'm so happy… I love you."

Roxas slipped off of Axel's lap, leaving the redhead's legs feeling a bit chilly as the boy stood up on the thin ledge, reaching his hand out to Axel as he started glowing.

"I'll show you where to go… and you can stay with me. Take my hand."

Axel took the boy's tenderly offered hand, letting Roxas help him stand. Axel shoved his hand into his pocket, not moving it. "Hey, Roxas? Can I tell you a secret?" he kissed the blonde's lips and he started glowing as well.

"What is it?"

"I'm a little scared right now."

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry," he said softly, his words full of love. "I'll protect you… just like you've always protected me."

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too…" he slipped his own small hand into Axel's pocket, wrapping his thin fingers around Axel's hand that was inside.

Axel realized that Roxas was inviting him to do the one thing he wanted to do before he went with him. Axel felt a powerful wind surround them, engulfing the lovers whole as Axel turned his pocket inside out and the couple disappeared.

The wind died down to a gentle breeze as they faded, sending a familiar handkerchief floating away upon the zephyr.

~-fin-~

_~~~~~~[__]_

* * *

**_"There's a milkmaaan waiting in the sky..."_**

**-David Bowie-sensei-senpai-san-samaaaaaa...KUN!**

**Anyway, what I meant to say is that there is an epilogue, so if you are content with this ending don't read the epilogue, damn it!**

**Nobody joke... and quoting (Mostly if not all from KH 358/2)**


	11. Epilogue Part 1: Like Clockwork

**First part of the epilogue, trying to break it down so I can post it faster.**

* * *

An elderly man, a brunette man and reddish-brown haired woman walked across the clearing. The woman kept an eye on the path to warn the old man of any obstacles.

"Oh! Watch out, Nomura…" she paused him to move a grey slab of cement-like rock from his path.

"I saw it, thank you. You really don't need to worry so much, Ollette. You're such a sweet girl."

Ollette blushed. "I worry because I don't want anything bad to happen today… not on this day…"

"You say that every year, 'Lette," the brown-haired man commented.

"I didn't ask for your input, Sora!" she snapped. "This is an important day. It has been for a long time now."

Sora looked down. "I can't believe it's been eighteen years… where has the time gone? Two more years and this tradition will be older than Axel was. We passed Roxas awhile back."

"Sora…"

Nomura looked up. "There it is. Red really was a little too… prominent."

"We never miss it, if that makes you feel any better..." Sora shrugged. "This is a huge graveyard. We'd have to come here two days ahead of time to search for it if we wanted to find it by today…"

Ollette led Nomura through the sea of gravestones, glaring at Sora, who was running across them like they were mere stepping stones. "Sora! Be _RESPECTFUL_!"

He pouted.

"Sora, you're thirty-four. Grow up!"

"Easy, Ollette… Anger is not what we want to be bringing here, is it? The one time a year we come and we come grumpy? We're paying a visit to our dear friends, we should be happy," Nomura smiled softly, approaching the monument. It wasn't very large, but it truly stood out among the old, crumbling tombstones that filled the hallowed Earth. The monument was a miniature clock tower, modeled after the one Axel had told Nomura about. The clock faces were bright red chakrams, with keyblades for the hands of the clocks: Oblivion for minutes, Oathkeeper for hours. The tower was golden with red trim for all the details. Where the letters_** S-T-A-T-I-O-N**_ were supposed to be, it had the letters _**S-E-A-S-A-L-T**_ had replaced them. The words _**'TWILIGHT STATION'**_ remained as they were meant to be. As they gazed at the monument, Oblivion moved as a minute passed. The mould the monument stood upon read:

* * *

'_**In loving memory of Axel (19) and Roxas (15). Overcoming glares, crimes, fate and death for the sake of their love. Kingdom Hearts has welcomed them with open arms, and this clock tower will forever reward their efforts. This is why the sun sets red…'**_

* * *

The real reason of these annual visits was not to mourn or commemorate the deaths of their friends… but to wind the clock. Ollette and Sora each turned the key 178 times, (Totaling 358) and Nomura turned it seven times. One turn of the key lasted one day, and that was why they had to make it every year. Of course, they each say a few words to Axel and Roxas, a warm breeze and beautiful sunset signifying that the lovers were listening. And they always left a gift for them.

The second year had been roses, fourth year they had given the graveyard owner a cat to hunt the rodents in the graveyard so they would not cause harm to the monument, on the eighth, Ollette and Sora had put holiday decorations on the clock tower, so Axel and Roxas would have a nice Christmas. They had left little trinkets each year, last time they had set up a candle on either side of the tower, and the grave keeper swore that they lit themselves that night.

Ollette reached into her purse, pulling out a jewelry box, Sora pulling one of his own out of his pocket. Nomura placed a figurine of a priest holding a miniature bible between the boxes.

Ollette smiled. "I think it's time you pop the question, Axel."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Roxas will be thrilled. Hope you've been treating him well, Axel."

"I even got a little minister for your ceremony. I can't get the legal documents, but I don't think you'll need them," Nomura chuckled.

They ate their packed dinner, (courtesy of Ollette each year). When everything was cleaned up, Ollette and Sora headed back for the car, saying they would drive around to the side of the graveyard that was closer. When they were out of earshot, Nomura turned back to the statue.

"I never found any evidence for or against Roxas' death being planned. The head doctor was arrested for a forged license of some sort, and was never heard from again. I hope you don't mind if I leave it as a mystery. I'm not a teenager anymore, and it's getting increasingly difficult to do things that are necessary to everyday life. Axel, everyone believes that you committed suicide from depression, so no one has questioned your absence, though I know you went to be with Roxas. I'm sorry for doubting the legitimacy of your love, and I wish you could have had a better ending to your story."

The warm breeze picked up, and cherry blossom petals blew around Nomura. The sunset had passed, but there was a lovely golden glow on the horizon. Nomura smiled.

He knew that when he came back, there would be a whole new feeling around the clock tower.

Nomura knew. And he was content to allow it to remain that way.

A car honked its horn. "Nomura!" Sora called. "We have to go before it gets too dark!"

"Such an impatient boy you are, Sora. You always have been."

"No, everyone else is just a little too slow for my liking."

Laughing, Nomura turned to give a final wave to the clock tower. "Farewell, you two. Take care of each other."

* * *

**This was sort of a bittersweet explination, didn't want to leap into the the crazed world Axel and Roxas live in right away. Don't worry about it. Time is going to jump around. FORGIVE ME!**

**Sora is 34, Ollette is 32... Nomura's just old.**


	12. Epilogue Part 2: A Rose Of Romance

**This... Akuroku lemon/lime/non-con/molestation chapter is brought to you by:**

**A learning grant from the US Department of Education**

**And possible reviews by people like you**

**-Thank you.**

**WARNING btw... for... reasons.**

* * *

**-16 Years Prior-:-The Second Year-**

"You always make me so happy~" he cuddled against his fiery lover.

"You make me _'happy'_ too…" Axel purred seductively in response, sliding his hand up the boy's leg.

"Pervert," Roxas blushed a deep crimson.

"You don't mean that…"

"No, I mean it," he smiled softly. "I just still love you~" they kissed, softly at first, but steadily increasing in passion and lust until Axel had positioned himself over the boy, tracing his fingers over Roxas' neck like spiders legs, just barely touching the skin, but in a way that gave the blonde chills nonetheless.

"You're so cute…"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Roxas squirmed uncomfortably at the tantalizing touches on his sensitive neck.

"We've been through this…"

"Axel, no!" Roxas shrieked, trying to worm out of the bed.

"C'mere, you!" Axel pounced on him like a hungry lion on a wounded gazelle.

Roxas struggled, trying to break free, screaming for his lover to release him. He knew that calling for help wouldn't do anything; as far as Roxas knew, they were alone in this world. He was at Axel's mercy every second of the day (and, quite often, the night), and they would be here for an eternity… After a moment, his entire body relaxed, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. "I love you…"

He mewled, drooling a little as he began involuntarily bucking his hips into Axel's fast-paced roughly stroking hand. Roxas gasped and purred as he quickly found relief. Axel licked his fingertips sexily, gratefully swallowing the sticky milk-like fluid. "You're quick today, Roxas… Not that I'm complaining. You taste delicious…"

Roxas was painting for breath as Axel began stroking him again, aiming to stimulate a certain pleasure center at the base of Roxas' underside. He used his spider-touches to run down the vein and rub that spot that only Roxas seemed to have accumulated a vast number of nerves on. Axel had found his sweet spot, and was fully, smugly aware of it. "Bastard…" he snapped, but his face softened with pleasure as Axel possessively touched every inch of Roxas that he could easily reach. "Ah… ah—"

"How does it feel, my love?"

"Don't joke around!" Roxas blushed, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip until it started to bleed, trying to avoid giving in to Axel's lecherous touch. He wouldn't give his red-haired lover what he wanted, not when he didn't deserve it. Roxas decided this with the intent to punish Axel for touching him without his consent, but Roxas was slowly beginning to feel like he was the only one suffering at the moment.

"Tell me how it feels…"

"You know it feels good!" Axel would do these dirty things just to hear Roxas cry out his name. Unfortunately, Axel knew the boy's body extremely well, knowing exactly where and how to touch. Axel had the advantage, and he knew it.

"Then why not scream my name? You know how arousing I think that is…" his lips brushed the boy's ear as he breathed the hot, wet words seductively. Axel slipped his tongue into Roxas' ear, making the younger boy shriek and force the elder's mouth from his ears.

"Because I refuse to let you win like this! You're _MOLESTING ME!"_

"Pity. You know that such words don't matter anymore, love. If you don't want me around, why would you visit me at sundown daily for six months after you died?"

"_Sometimes I doubt my sanity at the time I chose to do that!" _he hissed softly.

"Why take me to be with you in your _'beautiful world where we will be free to love each other'_?"

"I expected you to be romantic and caring like you were when you were alive! Like the first time! You're just a lusty child molester now! You treat me like I'm just your sex toy, a place to spill your seed!"

"I can't help it that I'm a guy. At my age, men have four mindsets: trying to get laid, getting laid, sleeping after getting laid, and hunger. Being spirits, we don't need to worry about being hungry… therefore the only thing on my mind is nailing you."

"Only you could give a speech on sex like that…"

"All I want is to hear you call my name. Then I'll stop."

Roxas shrieked as one of Axel's fingers 'tested' him. "No! Nn! Ah—" he squirmed and thrashed, but that only moved the 'test' deeper into him. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Stop it!"

"I could be worse… I could be one of those guys that tell their lovers in detail what they want to do to you… Like how badly I want to pound my ~~~ hard into your ~~~ until you ~~~ when I ~~~ all over your body, worn out from all our ~~~…"

Roxas' eyes widened in fear as Axel murmured the dirty descriptions of what Roxas foresaw as his possible future if this didn't stop soon. "Please don't, Axel…" he begged quietly. "I'm scared!"

"Say my name again… just once more…" Axel was up to three fingers at this point, which meant testing was nearly over, but when the tests ended… the sex began.

"Axel! Axel Axel Axel Axel Axel AXEL!" he sobbed.

Axel kissed him, realization washing over his face of just how cruel he had just been to the one he loved. Guilty at the pure terror he had ignited within the poor boy… he whispered softly to him. "Good boy. I'm sorry… you deserve better… I'm so sorry, Roxas…"

Roxas clung to him. "Don't go! Don't disappear again! Sleep with me…"

"You just told me to stop."

"Because you didn't ask first… you were hurting me… you're all better now…"

"You're a strange one, Roxas."

Roxas pouted. "Fine! If you don't want sex, I won't offer!"

"Roxas, don't…" Axel sighed.

"Good _**night,**_ Axel," he growled angrily before he evaporated into thin air.

"He forgot what tonight is. Of course."

* * *

**-A Few Days Later-**

Roxas yawned, opening his eyes. "That's odd… I don't remember falling asleep last night…"

He realized he was asleep on the couch with a blanket on. There was a note on the coffee table, a rose taped poorly to it, (Roxas could just imagine the intense battle that must have ensued between Axel and the roll of tape), as well as a vase full of roses.

* * *

_**-Roxas,**_

_**I found you asleep on the kitchen floor last night, you nut. You left the refrigerator door open, btw. Why do we even have a kitchen and a refrigerator when we don't need to eat? And where does that food come from? Do you go grocery shopping when I'm not looking? …if you do, we need mayonnaise.**_

_**Anyway… I moved you to the couch and covered you in a warm blanket so you wouldn't catch cold. (I hope I wasn't too late… who knows how long you were unconscious in front of that fridge… long enough for the cold to wake me up in the bedroom…). You're lucky you're cute.**_

_**Here are roses. It's been three years exactly since the day you and I met. See? I can be romantic, just like you wanted. I went back to bed, assumed you were mad at me because you weren't there in the first place. Wake me up if you need anything.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Axel-**_

* * *

Roxas blushed. "How sweet…"

He snuck into the bedroom and cuddled up beside Axel in the bed.

"Axel?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

Axel groaned, stirring. "I am now…"

"Sorry."

Axel rolled over, his eyes still tired, giving him a weak, weary smile. "It's alright, love," he kissed his forehead. "You're cute, so I'll forgive you this time…" his voice was hoarse and scratchy, and Roxas felt kind of bad for waking him now. There were dark circles under his eyes: Axel obviously hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Trying to hide the worry in his tone with sarcasm, Roxas put his fingertip to Axel's nose. "Did you have a good, clean fight against the tape last night?"

"Hell no! That tape never plays fair. You gotta believe me, Rox… that tape's got it out for me."

"I'm sure that you have many inanimate objects with grudges against you, Axel."

"Thanks for the support, Roxas… I appreciate it…" he grumbled, rolling over again to face his back to his lover.

Roxas sat up, pouting. "Don't be a sourpuss…"

"I'm tired," Axel muttered. "Sorry for snapping at you… I'm still half-asleep…"

Roxas lay over Axel, embracing him as his face nuzzled the redhead's shoulder. "Mm… I love you, Axel… Thank you for the roses, though. _I loves them vedy much_… They're absolutely beautiful."

Axel turned to face him, a smirk on his visibly more awake face. "Just like your little fantasy world of love and romance?"

Roxas growled, sitting up and turning his back on his lover in a huff. "Don't make fun of me for wanting a lover who's _romantic_ and _wonderful_. I'm stuck with **you**. I can at least _pretend_ that you're actually in love with me and don't just want me as your personal sex slave. I can dream that maybe, _just maybe_, you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I'm living off the fantasy that when we kiss, it means something more to you than _**'foreplay.'**_"

Axel sat up behind him, sensually massaging his young lover's shoulders. "Roxas, I love you… You know that… Do you remember when we first met? From the moment I saw you, I was swept off my feet. You had something special… I had never wanted anyone or anything so badly in my entire life… I love you, Roxas… C'mere."

He hesitated before turning slightly to allow Axel to capture his lips in a delicate kiss. "Axel… I do love you…" he sighed, smiling warmly. "Even if you're not the perfect, romantic guy of my dreams, you'll always be the loving, handsome man of my reality."

Axel grinned. "And you aren't the hot, busty woman of my wet dreams, rather the whiney, anti-sex boy of my nightmares."

Roxas slapped his shoulder furiously. "Asshole!"

"I'm kidding… _You're in my wet dreams too, love…"_

Roxas hissed, trying to break free from Axel's arms. "You're disgusting!"

Axel kissed him. "I can't help it. You turn me on…"

The blonde growled at Axel's kisses trailed under his chin and down his throat until he shuddered. "Axel?"

"Yes, love?" Axel replied quietly. His mouth was amorously exploring Roxas' exposed skin, undressing the boy as he progressed lower.

"You… love me… right…?"

"That's right, sweetheart."

Roxas blushed as Axel's tongue lapped at his nipple experimentally for the first time since their first night together when Roxas had hurriedly rejected the action, tense at the strange sensation. Roxas squirmed uncomfortably, and Axel immediately stopped.

"Does that still bother you? Alright. I won't do that again… I was just checking."

"Axel… not there, but… near my collar… that feels nice…"

"Here?" Axel brushed his lips across one of his collarbones. Roxas' breath hitched, and Axel took that as a sign to continue, lapping with his tongue between the two bones, causing the younger to moan softly.

Roxas couldn't choke out a response, so he hurriedly nodded to confirm and encourage the action. He felt the rest of his clothes practically melt away from his skin as Axel cautiously removed each garment. "A-ax-el?" he was able to piece together. "Wh-at are y-you going to d-o?"

"Nothing… I'm just exploring, that's all. I need you to tell me what feels good and what doesn't, alright?"

"O-ok-ay…"

Eventually, Roxas could not hold back his release, and Axel gratefully lapped up the substance from his hand, swallowing every last drop of the sweet sin as he looked deeply into the turquoise pools of Roxas' eyes. He licked his lips. "Roxas… Did I scare you?"

Roxas threw his arms around the man's neck at sobbed. "I love you…"

"Don't cry, Roxas, my love… Shh…" Axel stroked his hair soothingly. "You're safe. It's okay now…"

"Axel… I love you… I love you!"

"Why don't we get cleaned up and take a little nap, all cuddled up together. Sound good?"

"…yes," he sniffled as Axel kissed away his tears.

Axel smiled. _'Thanks, Ollette, Sora, Nomura… I appreciate the roses!'_

* * *

Ollette suddenly twitched, feeling something chilly. Sora raised an eyebrow. "You sense a disturbance in the Force, 'Lette?"

"Shut up! I just… got a feeling… That Axel was thanking us for this year."

* * *

***singsong* _Ollette's gotta feeling_**  
_**That Axel thanked them for this year**_  
_**That Axel thanked them for this year**_  
_**Yeah, that Axel thanked them for this damn yeaaar...**_

**Ollette is apparently... a Jedi?**

**Decided that with the addition of the clock monument detail, I'm going to mess around with the epilogue... Therefore it's a bit of a-not-really-an-epilogue-but-not-quite-a-sequel-because-they're-kinda-dead.**

**If you've actually stuck with me this far, I will reward you with your choice of fluffy epilogue or lemon epilogue ending. Reviews to tell me where to go from here: I still have another two parts to cover before the epi-end, so I can do either or.**

**Where do they get that food anyway? And why don't they have any more mayo?**


	13. Epilogue Part 3: YuleTide Tango

**Akuroku goodness... this is a fluff-puff chapter designed to introduce a new 'character' and provide some comedy.**

* * *

**-6 Years Later-:-The Eighth Year-**

"Alright, Roxas… Open your eyes."

Roxas beamed at the beautiful lights, his face sparkling with joy. "Christmas!"

Axel chuckled, hugging Roxas from behind. "That's right!"

Roxas was nearly bouncing with excitement. He wanted to make Axel a really good present. Determination took over his ADD and he kissed Axel once. "Thank you!"

"We'll celebrate in three weeks, okay? That way we have time to get ready."

"Okay!" he cheered. _'Three weeks to make Axel the best present ever? I gotta think of something good… something that will show him just how much I love him.'_

'_I need to think of something Roxas would like for Christmas… I want to prove to him that I care… And prove that I don't see him as a sex object…'_ Axel smiled at his young lover. "Well, we aren't going to get anything done standing around doing nothing! Let's get to work! Do you want the study or the office to work in?"

"The study!"

After one more kiss, Axel and Roxas set to work, each determined to show the other just how much they cared.

* * *

**-Three Weeks Later-:-Christmas-**

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Roxas cheerfully said.

"I had a long night… Let me sleep…" Axel grumbled into the pillow.

Roxas huffed. "But you said today would be Christmas!"

_That_ woke Axel up. "Meet me in the living room. I still need to shower and change… Why don't you get some pudding or ice cream out? I got it! Let's have ice cream sundaes for breakfast. You like that idea?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, tops."

A brief kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

They ate their ice cream, occasionally feeding each other, and making a mess when Axel touched the tip of his spoon to the boy's nose, leaving a spot of goop on his face. Roxas immediately flicked a small glob of hot fudge onto Axel's face, and the battle ensued. Their laughter was like music that rang throughout the spirits' home. They eventually ended their sundae fighting, Axel seductively taking a cherry into his mouth and knotting the stem with his tongue. Roxas, amused at the action, got Axel to knot enough stems to make a cherry-stem heart on the table.

Axel smiled, groaning a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"That was a lot of cherries."

"I told you to knot the stems, not eat the cherries! You're the one who didn't do the logical thing and just pluck off the stems."

"You could've said something sooner…"

"Idiot…"

Axel lifted him bridal-style and carried him to the bathroom to wash up, then they cleaned up the rest of the sundae mess before Roxas ran into the study and Axel to the office, each coming out with a package and walking into the living room. Blushing, Axel nervously ruffled his red mane of spikes. "Here. Merry Christmas, Rox…" he handed him the shoebox-sized present.

"This one's for you," Roxas passed him a little cube-shaped box.

"At the same time?"

"Yeah."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three."

Axel and Roxas opened their gifts, and Roxas' face lit up at the sight of the miniature metal Kingdom Key, and a plushie Heartless—one that Roxas knew as a Scarlet Tango. He hugged the Tango, and it suddenly lit up. Roxas dropped it in surprise and saw that there was a heart-shaped light in the middle.

Axel saw the origami-chakram wind chimes and smiled warmly. The small metal pieces were red hearts, and they gave off a beautiful melody as he knocked them together. "Roxas…"

"Axel, it's so cute! And the keyblade is so well-made…" Roxas was hugging and squeezing the plushie again, using his free hand to examine the key.

"I like working with fire, and metals is one of my strong points. The Heartless… I will admit to you that I like sewing, too. You said yourself that you can't fight Heartless without a keyblade… and Heartless. So now you have both."

"Thank you…"

"These wind chimes… they're really nice, Roxas. I love them. Did you make the paper chakrams yourself?"

"It took me a long time to figure out how to make them, but I did it eventually. Do you… do you think I did alright on them?"

"You did great! I was surprised that you knew how to do origami."

"I didn't. I… had to figure it out. It was frustrating, but worth it."

"Well, I love them."

"Well, I love _**you."**_

"Love you more."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Nomura chuckled at the small toy he had found in storage. "A plush Heartless. That was a cute gift, Axel. I remember when you gave me this."

Ollette hugged it. "Oh, look, Sora! It has a light-up heart! Isn't it so cute?"

"_No, Malificent! No more Heartless!_" he mocked his own lines from the second game. "Aw, no Mali? No Saïx?"

"Axel made that, you know."

Sora and Ollette turned to Nomura instantly. "What?"

"Axel made me that toy."

Sora laughed. "That's funny! No way."

"Look under the Emblem. He sewed his name on it."

Ollette looked. "L-E-A? That's not Axel, that's Lea!"

"That's Axel's original name. When he was a kid, when I first met him, his name was Lea. He became Axel when he turned ten. He was very talented with sewing and metal working."

"I can't imagine Axel sewing."

"He had nothing else to do when he was by himself. He found a sewing kit and started to learn how to sew. He continued to, even after he became Axel, simply marking his work with the name 'Lea'."

Ollette hugged the Heartless again. "Well, I think it's super-cute! And Axel had a sensitive side, which is sweet…"

"You mean a gay side. OUCH!" Sora rubbed his head where he had been hit. "I was kidding! _…sorta_."

"Well, Axel and Lea were both good kids."

"They were the same kid!"

"Quite contrary. Lea was the sweet, obedient type who liked to play and pretend fight. Axel was just a rebel. Sexually, he'd been everywhere. Sex was his outlet for frustration and sorrow, and he went against authority just for the sake of getting in trouble and reinforcing the fact that he was a bad kid."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sora was really confused.

Nomura shook his head. "Roxas changed Axel. When Axel was with him, I could see that warm look in his eyes… Roxas made Axel remember what it was like being Lea, being loved and happy. You two didn't know Axel when he was a child, but couldn't you tell how much kinder and happier he was around Roxas? It wasn't just because he was in love, it was because Roxas showed him that he could still be happy and that people really did care about him."

"_**He made me feel… like I had a heart…"**_ Sora quoted one of Axel's last words in the game.

"That was more truthful than he cared to admit at the time. Being told that you're a bad kid, a rotten egg, it can cause you to feel like… a Nobody."

Ollette looked up to reveal that she was crying. "D-do you think… A-ax-el and Ro-Roxas… are toge-ther now?"

"Ollette, dear…" Nomura walked over and wiped her tears. "I know they are. They wouldn't be able to stand without each other… Don't worry, Ollette. They're together now, and they're very happy."

Ollette calmed mostly down, nodding, and Sora sat with her, letting her head rest upon his shoulder. "Hey, 'Lette… Do you think they had a nice Christmas?" he muttered.

* * *

**I want a Scarlet Tango plushie, too...**

**Ah, I like this one. I think I like the next one more, though. I like the parts with the plushie. IT'S SO CUTE!**

**Still waiting on reviews as to whether you want a fluffy or lemony ending! And reviews in general...**


	14. Epilogue Part 4: First Date

**This piece is very cute... And a little unnerving around the middle when Roxas makes a certain realization.**

**But this is a little fluffy, just a little. In contrast to the previous part... Still waiting for any review as to whether the end should be fluff or smut! I'm tempted to just wing it...**

* * *

**-9 Years Later-:-The Seventeenth Year-**

Axel sighed as he sat in front of the clock monument. "How many times has Roxas actually remembered about this? Twice?"

He heard footsteps approach, and watched the trio turn the clock's key. They spoke to Axel, not actually knowing that he was listening… and right in front of them… and perfectly capable of responding to them, not that he ever did. They ate their dinner and watched the sunset, not noticing as Axel snuck eating some of the food. Axel liked the taste of Ollette's cooking. It was only once a year that he was able to nibble on a home-cooked meal. All the other days, he and Roxas never really cooked anything unless they felt the urge to do so. They didn't actually need to eat, anyway. But Axel was very appreciative of the annual nice snacking.

Curious as to what they would leave as a gift this time, he eagerly blew a warm wind to urge Ollette to show what she was hiding. She turned to Sora, and the two of them set up a candle on either side of the clock tower, and a small recipe booklet.

"Goodnight, Axel! Have a nice romantic dinner!" Ollette waved, not seeing Axel wave back as he picked up the booklet. There was a page folded over, and a little sticky note from Ollette on how to make it look nicer, how this recipe was simple yet classy, and how they would have given him a bottle of wine if Roxas wasn't underage. Axel shrugged at the last part. There was wine in the bottom cabinet in the kitchen anyway.

* * *

He thought up some creative ways to keep Roxas out of the kitchen, and set to work. "'Simple yet classy?' Pasta? If you say so, Ollette… Though presentation is a big factor, so that must be what the little instructions are meant for. Well, I've never made something like this before, but I hope that I don't need to pretty it up to cover the fact it tastes bad…"

* * *

"There. That should do it. Now dim the lights, play the music at a really low volume, and light the candles."

Axel looked at the scene again, proud of himself. He had tasted the spaghetti, and it had actually turned out really good. He set out two wineglasses; Roxas could refuse the alcohol if he wanted, because Axel had made sure to put out some sparkling apple cider too. The candles cast a romantic glow over the table which, in Axel opinion, looked great for a first real dinner date. He could faintly hear the soft, dreamy music, and it added to the atmosphere nicely.

"Hey, Roxas? Meet me in the bedroom for a minute."

"Okay!" Roxas called from the study down the hall.

* * *

Axel replaced their T-shirts with button downs, and Roxas' sweatpants with jeans. "There. You look delicious, my darling."

"What's all this for, anyway?"

"Obviously it's for you, love!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me. Close your eyes, okay?"

Axel led Roxas to the romantic scene.

"Open."

Roxas' eyes fluttered open, and he covered his mouth with his hands as tears ran down his cheeks. "Oh, Axel!" he embraced him. "This is so sweet of you!"

"Anything for you, love. And this is our first date. It had to be special…"

Roxas suddenly realized that this actually _**was**_ their first date… They'd been sleeping together, living together, eating together for seventeen years, but had never actually dated. They were lovers for two nights and then Roxas ended up dying. Though becoming Axel's lover right away wasn't his plan, exactly, Roxas was hit with the fact that the first time he approached Axel on his own, the first time he had initiated being alone with the older man to talk to him… he'd had sex with him almost immediately. All of a sudden… Roxas felt a little bit like… a slut. "You're… right…"

Weren't there set rules for that kind of thing? First date is a hug or kiss on the cheek; second date a peck on the lips, that idea? And wasn't the sex supposed to be… after marriage? The bases, whatever they each stood for, weren't they supposed to elapse over time before getting a home run? Suddenly, Roxas felt used, dirty, unchaste…

"We… just skipped right to the sex…"

"Yeah, we did, but… that's not a bad thing, right?"

"I… What was I thinking then? Theoretically… I hardly knew you…"

"Roxas, there is nothing wrong or abnormal about the way things happened. We love each other. Even if we have to go back to square one… I still love you very much and I do not want you to get hurt. The way we got to be together was just off the status-quo. That's all. You don't need to be worried or guilty about thinking you're dirty for losing your virginity. At least you lost it to someone you love with all your heart, right? You aren't dirty, and you aren't a whore. You're beautiful, and you're pure and innocent. You'll always be innocent… always be loved. Having one partner who you love very much is never wrong under any circumstances. One lover does not make you a slut, Roxas. It means you're a faithful, loving boy. If anyone here is a whore, it's me. Before I met you… I was a real monster. It was disgusting how many people I slept with just to relieve tension. Sorry to be in so much contrast to your purity. You probably feel tainted by my dirty behavior in the past."

Roxas took his face in his hands. "No. I love you, and you're pure too. I wasn't tainted by you… you were cleansed by me. Have you ever thought of another man or woman besides me since we made love?"

"No. Not once, I promise you that."

"Then you aren't a whore. You're devoted to one lover that you care about… and your past doesn't matter as long as I'm still the one you love and think about."

"Roxas, you're too good for me…"

"No, we're equal… because our love is equal."

Roxas was pulled up into a passionate kiss, and eagerly accepted the attention from his lover, giving off a soft moan.

When the kiss broke, Roxas pulled Axel down to peck his lips before gazing into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

"Our dinner's getting cold."

"So you're okay with our first date being now?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Roxas giggled softly, and Axel pulled out his chair for him like a gentleman.

* * *

The candles burnt away to nothing, but the dimmed lighting of the room was still enough for them to see each other. They had their hands on the table, fingers intertwined as they leaned across the small table to peck their lips together.

Roxas smiled, his eyelids feeling slightly heavy. He was full, and had tried some wine, not really liking it, but the blonde downed a few glasses of it. He wasn't drunk, either. Axel was pretty impressed at how well Roxas held his alcohol. Roxas was just sleepy. The music, warmth, and lighting were all lulling him, as if waiting to make fun of him for falling asleep at the table when it inevitably happened.

"I love you, Roxas…"

Roxas only wearily whimpered in reply. Axel smiled as he lifted the boy and helped him change into pajamas before lying him down on the bed. Roxas closed his eyes halfway as Axel sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the blonde spikes tenderly and brushing his thumb lovingly on Roxas' cheekbone.

"You're beautiful…"

"Axel…" he murmured. Axel bent down and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Sweet dreams, my beloved…"

Roxas caught Axel's sleeve cuff. "Don't go…"

"I need to clean up, love. Here…" he handed Roxas the Heartless plushie, which the blonde cuddled with right away, the heart lighting up as he hugged it. "You can go to sleep with Tango for now, okay? He'll keep you company. I'm going to clean up, and I'll be with you soon. Just rest awhile, love. I'll be back, and I'll keep you and Tango nice and warm."

After a small kiss, Axel left the room, closing the door almost all the way, so that a small stream of the hall light could get in. Roxas cuddled with his Tango, falling asleep almost immediately after his eyes closed the rest of the way.

* * *

Axel smiled, standing in the doorway as he watched Roxas sleep. The boy looked so adorable… all curled up under the blankets, hugging his plushie, a peaceful expression on his cute face. Axel was as quiet as possible as he changed into his pajama pants, deciding against a shirt, and tried not to disturb the bed and wake Roxas. The blonde stirred, a soft moan of slumber escaping his lips before he grew quiet once more.

The redhead kissed his forehead, tentatively wrapping his arms around the boy, who eagerly snuggled against the warm body that was enticing the somewhat cold blonde to move closer to his lover, not releasing his hold on Tango. Axel thought that Roxas naming the plushie was sweet. He truly was innocent. Tango was not too creative a name, but it was a good one nonetheless. Tango seemed to enjoy the loving it got when it was with Roxas, if that was possible.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I… love you…" he replied in his sleep, cuddling closer to Axel's chest.

Axel gave off a quiet chuckle before he fell into his own slumber. _'Another good year, you three. Thanks.'_

* * *

**Why does Axel not remind Roxas what day it is? Why does he just go by himself? He shouldn't be complaining. ****It's funny that Axel uses the presents they leave to impress Roxas, though. It's cute.**

**Maybe I should make the ending a fluffy lemon! Because people don't like my story and won't even review to tell me it sucks... And they won't tell me what to do.**


	15. Epilogue Part 5: Finale! Anxiety, Books

**THE END IS NIGH! No one reviewed... *sniffles* so I put the lime in the coconut and the lemon in the cotton candy and put it all in the blender but forgot to put the cover on said blender and made a huge mess of the kitchen. Enjoy! (At least review the last piece?)**

**WARNING: Semi-...gross... BLOOD AND GORE. ALSO LEMONY-LIME AND FLUFF AND... yeah. ALSO VERY LONG.**

* * *

**-1 Year Later-The Eighteenth Year-**_**Present-Day**_**- *THIS WILL CENTER!***

Axel watched his friends, as he did every year, at the clock monument. This had been his one time out of that spirit house in what felt like ages. It was nice to get out of that empty building every once in awhile, it was decently dull. No offense to Roxas, but Axel didn't like feeling cooped up all the time. He thought for a moment as he nibbled on Ollette's homemade chocolate cookies. This really was the only place he'd tried to come to when he was bored. He knew that spirits could only be on Earth around sunset, because the sun and moon represented the human and spirit world, and at sunset, the human world was conquered by the spirit world as the sun set and the moon rose.

To think he'd never believed in such nonsense before… Well, he'd been wrong. He shrugged. Maybe he'd try to get out more often, make a little list of places to go that he could just be free for awhile.

Ollette and Sora each took out a box, and Nomura put a little figurine down. Axel looked at them, confused as they spoke to him. He started to speak, but stopped himself before he gave away the fact that he'd been perfectly able to reply the entire time. _Why? Why would you… I don't know about this! Are you sure this is a good idea? Ollette! Sora! Nomura! Why?_

As if sensing Axel's discomfort, Ollette reassured that it was time he did this. Axel wanted to curl up in a ball and whine. The two younger adults left and Nomura turned to Axel, looking him right in the eyes, though Nomura couldn't actually see him. Axel was unnerved by the eye contact nonetheless, because even if he was invisible, Nomura wasn't, and it was slightly awkward.

Nomura spoke to Axel directly, in which he hinted that he was perfectly aware that the deceased redhead was present and listening. Axel summoned a warm wind to reassure his friend's words before watching them leave.

Axel uneasily took the boxes, looking inside each of them and confirming what was inside before turning the figurine in his hand. "Maybe… maybe it has waited long enough… I just hope I have the balls to go through with it…"

Axel shoved the items in his pocket as he evaporated into the cool night air.

* * *

As the redhead faded into the house once again, he heard something.

Someone was sobbing. Axel spun around to face a very stressed and upset Roxas, curled up in a ball on the couch as he clutched Tango; squeezing the plushie for all that it was worth.

Axel hesitantly walked up to him. "Roxas…? Are you alright?"

At the sound of the voice, Roxas' breath caught and he looked up in a mix of surprise and fear. "You… you're home…?" he whispered, emotions swirling in his blue eyes in a typhoon of confusion.

"That's right. I'm right here, Roxas… What's wrong?"

Roxas dropped Tango, his arms wrapping around Axel's neck as he leapt up and clung to the older man, breaking into more sobs. "You're here… I was so scared!"

Axel soothingly rubbed Roxas' back, hushing him as he murmured reassurance into the boy's ear. Roxas was trembling horribly, he was absolutely petrified. "It'll be alright… shh… I'm here… I'll protect you, Roxas… I love you… Don't cry…"

"I… I thought… I thought you left me! I was so scared… I couldn't find you! Don't leave me… you promised you wouldn't abandon me!"

"Roxas, I would never leave you. I didn't abandon you; I just went to the monument for a few hours. I came back to you, like I always do… I'm not going to leave you, Roxas…"

"I woke up because there was a scary sound in the study, and I couldn't find you, so I was so scared and alone…"

Axel pet his hair. "Now, now… you weren't alone, Roxas. Tango was protecting you, wasn't he? You're always safe here, and you're never all alone… don't be scared."

"Axel… Don't go… Don't go away… Don't leave me…"

'_He's always been afraid of being abandoned. Even our first night together, he kept begging me not to leave him… Waking up in the dark in the middle of the night because you hear something scary and then finding yourself all alone… abandoned… I feel terrible…'_

"Y-you won't abandon me… right…?" he sniffled.

"I would never. I'm sorry, Roxas. You usually sleep right through my visits to the monument, so I never thought about what would happen if you woke up while I was gone…" he muttered. "I'm so sorry for frightening you, Roxas… I didn't think…"

"…I love you… because… you won't leave me… like everyone else did…"

Axel sat down on the couch with Roxas on his lap, placing Tango back into the still-shivering boy's arms. "Who? Who left you? I would never leave you… Who could ever leave you?"

"My mom left us… and dad left me… and all my friends left me… they used me… and everyone else leaves me too!"

"I'm not like everyone else. I'm not blind to how wonderful you are. Anyone who could bear to be without you for even a moment is crazy or jealous. I love you, Roxas. I wouldn't leave you. I love you too much. I can't go on without you, love…"

He pecked his forehead, carrying him back to the bedroom where he lay facing the boy for a moment before he stood, noting the sudden panic in Roxas' eyes that erupted the second Axel moved away from him.

"I'm going to go check and see what caused the noise in the study, okay? Tango will keep you safe until I get back. I'll only be gone for a minute. I love you and I'm not leaving you. I'll be right back."

* * *

Axel ran his fingers through his hair. "That was a horrible situation. I should lock these up for now until I figure out what to do…" he put the two boxes and figurine into his desk drawer, locking it and putting the key inside the dictionary under his desk. He turned and sighed at the mess in the study. It was his fault for never getting around to putting the books back where they belonged. Stacking them in towers and claiming he would _'get it done eventually'_ had been the cause of Roxas' panic attack. He must have put his most recent book on top poorly, because the enormous stacks of books were now all over the floor. "Well, now I have something to do for the next…" he assessed the mess, "week and a half… minimum."

When he returned to the bedroom, he could tell right away that Roxas had not moved an inch since he left, and although the tense energy softened when Roxas' eyes confirmed Axel's return, the redhead could feel the boy's burning gaze following him as he changed, as if doubtful that Axel would return to the bed as promised.

Axel sat on the edge of the bed and gently ruffled the blonde hairs. "Hey, you… You waited for me? You didn't have to do that."

"I was nervous. Too nervous to sleep."

"Even with Tango? I thought I made him with more love than that."

"Tango helped… but he's not you," Roxas looked up at him with big blue eyes.

Axel lay down with him, hugging him close to his chest and kissing him softly on the forehead, timidly moving down to his nose, cheekbone, jaw line, corner of the mouth, before he paused, his lips just shy of Roxas'.

Taking the initiative, Roxas closed the space between them rapidly, and the kiss immediately began to increase in passion until they paused for air, hands lazily grazing over any exposed skin they could find. "Axel?" he looked up with those large sapphires, too beautiful and priceless for any amount of money in the world to purchase.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… I'm really happy that you… came back to me."

Axel smiled warmly. "I will _always_ come back to you."

"Axel…" he sighed sensually, kissing Axel once more.

"I love you, Roxas. I love you so much… I will never leave you alone…"

'_I wish… there was some way to prove that to you…'_

* * *

_"A_xel! Axel, where are you?"

The house was pitch black, the lights weren't working, and Roxas couldn't find Tango in the bedroom where he could have sworn he had fallen asleep with both the plushie… and Axel… in his arms.

"Axel!" he cried through the house desperately, even calling helplessly for his one source of comfort apart from Axel. "Tango! Where are you? Axel! Tango!"

There was a small light coming from the study.

"T-Tango…?" he called softly as he pushed the door partially open to hesitantly peer inside. "Axel? Are… are you in here?"

A figure was standing in the center of the room, holding a heart-shaped light in his hands. He was surrounded by destroyed fabric and stuffing.

"Tango!"

"He left you. Even your little toy doesn't love you anymore," the form spoke, his voice was frighteningly distorted.

"No! Tango! Why? Why would you do that to my Tango?" Roxas cried.

"He begged me to get him away from you. He couldn't stand you anymore. Your little toy hated you. He abandoned you."

Roxas' eyes widened as the man closed his fist around the light, shattering it in his hand and dropping the shards to the floor. "T-Tango…" tears of panic ran down his face as he dropped to his knees. "Where… Where's Axel?"

The shape motioned to the wall beside Roxas, where Axel's corpse was hanging, held up by a butcher knife in his throat. A horrifying myriad amount of blood was splattered on the body, wall and surrounding furniture, most likely from the several other stab wounds upon the elder man's body. The torrent of blood was descending down from the torn, sliced, and skewered jugular vein of the carcass and pooling like water upon the floor, running like a river to surround and seep into Roxas.

"No! Axel!" he turned his eyes to the figure. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"Can't you see, Roxas? They didn't want you. They abandoned you, because they hated you… hated you so much that they chose death over being with you. See that other wall over there?"

A man and woman were pierced into the far wall by a spear and two arrows. "M-mom? Dad?" his eyes were so blurry with tears and shock that he could hardly make out the line of bodies along the wall. Several young children were also hung up like trophies on the blood-stained wall. "Those… Those were my friends from school…"

"They all abandoned you, didn't they? Your parents, your friends, and now your lover… even your toy."

"No…" he was being surrounded by the blood of his family and friends… The scarlet gushes from each corpse were filling the room, and Roxas found it increasingly harder to breathe as he began drowning in the red liquid. The smell of blood was overwhelming him, and there was no more air for him to access. The liquid was too thick to swim, and Roxas began to fight desperately, albeit hopelessly, to reach the surface. "No! _Axel!"_

* * *

**"ROXAS!"**

Roxas' eyes snapped open, shrieking at the sight of red within his vision.

"Roxas! Roxas, it's me! Roxas, stop flailing around—it's Axel!"

Slowly finding himself too weak and drained of energy to resist, he continued to breathe desperately, as if he couldn't actually process that he had plenty of air. "Ax…el…?"

"Yes. I'm right here. I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back you were whimpering and crying… I tried to wake you up, and you started thrashing… Here," he handed Tango to Roxas, who gripped it to ease his distress. "You dropped him on the floor."

"Tango…" Roxas thankfully cuddled the toy. "And Axel, you… you're alive…"

"Well… not really, but yeah… we're spirits. We're already dead… we can't… die a second time, you know?"

"There was… so much blood… I couldn't breathe…"

"Blood? You mean this?" he took Roxas' hand, which was coated in red. Roxas' breath hitched in fear at the sight of the blood. "You must have cut your hand on something when you were tossing and turning. It's not too bad of an injury, though. I didn't know spirits even had blood…"

"I… I saw… you… and my parents… and my friends… and Tango… were in the study… you were dead… so much blood…"

"Shh… You're alright. It was just a dream, alright? I never told you that the sound in the study was my stacks of books falling over… and when I got up to go to the bathroom, you rolled over and Tango fell on the floor. You must have been subconsciously looking for us, and the scary sound in the study hadn't left your mind. That's all it was: just a nightmare that got triggered by a little chain of events, okay? It's alright now…"

"Axel…" Roxas simply gazed into the bright emeralds, trying to wash out the image of the dark, lifeless ones from his nightmare. "Axel, I love you… I was so afraid… I thought… Oh, God… Axel, I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Roxas. More than you'll ever know. I love you."

"I don't think I can sleep anymore…"

Axel smiled, kissing him chastely. "I'll stay up with you. Tango too."

Never had he felt so much rest… from staying awake.

* * *

Slowly, Roxas' nightmare faded from memory, only reoccurring twice before the incident was laid to rest. Axel had not complained about Roxas being attached to him by the hip since that night, he wasn't one to antagonize when he knew the blonde was uneasy, no matter how tempting it was to spontaneously fade from the study to the kitchen just to hear the boy cry and panic. He endured it. Life was a bit dull without being able to play jokes and pranks on Roxas, but Axel constantly reminded himself that his lover was still extremely unstable, and any wrong moves could potentially destroy the blonde's psyche.

"Finally!" Axel smiled in triumph at the final stack of books to be put away. "We're almost done, kiddo!"

Roxas smiled, handing Axel a book and watching somewhat anxiously as the older man ascended the ladder and replaced the book, climbing down again just far enough for Roxas to hand him another by standing on his tippy-toes. "Here you go."

"How many left in the pile, champ?" Axel called down as he placed a book on the top shelf.

"Three."

"Sweet! How does pizza sound after this?"

"Really?" Roxas nearly bounced up and down, ecstatic.

Axel slid down the rail of the ladder, taking the next book and placing a kiss on Roxas' mouth, winking. "Yep!"

The blonde blushed cutely, and when Axel came back for another book, Roxas grabbed his collar and kissed him softly before letting him go and giggling. "Sounds good."

A blush of his own forming on his cheeks, Axel placed the book back and came for the last one. "This is really the final book, love?"

"There was a dictionary under your desk, but I figured you put that there on purpose so I left it alone."

"You're so smart, cutie."

Axel rubbed their noses together before slipping the hardcover into place and jumping down, off the ladder and back onto the lounge chair, pulling Roxas to sit in his lap. Roxas kissed him slowly and lovingly, their tongues making brief contact before they pulled apart. "I love you, Axel…" Roxas smiled. "Now, about that pizza…"

Axel grinned. "Oh, a clever, cheeky little brat, aren't you? Alright, alright… but you gotta get off me first…"

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Which do you want more, the pizza or me?"

Thinking, Roxas hopped off, sticking out his tongue teasingly. "Pizza."

"Cruel," Axel pouted. "You're a real charmer, aren't you?"

"Worked on you."

"Touché."

* * *

"Go on ahead, Roxas. Take a shower and I'll meet you in bed, okay?"

He hesitated, but complied. Axel rushed into the study and took out the dictionary to grab the hidden key.

"I know exactly what to do…"

* * *

"Mm… I waited for you."

Axel kissed him, pulling his blonde's head against his chest, where the boy antagonizingly ran his small fingers around the few hairs that adorned the area between Axel's pecks, making the elder shift slightly in pleasure.

"You're so sexy…" Roxas teased.

"That's funny, coming from you."

"What? I can't be romantic or flirty? Just you?"

"I never said that…" Axel nibbled his earlobe, sucking gently. "It's just so unlike you to be a flirt~ …it's cute, in an odd way."

Roxas lay on his back, slowly pulling Axel down on top of him. "I want to be seductive sometimes too, you know. It's not fair that you get to be the only one that gets to flirt and tease and seduce…"

"Trying something new then, Roxas? Very sexy."

"Don't be mean…" Roxas whined.

"Ah, ah, ah! Seduction doesn't work if you pout, Roxy."

"Now you're being _really _mean!"

Axel tapped the boy's nose with his finger. "You weren't paying attention when I was showing you, Roxas. Naughty boy…" Axel spoke in an alluring, hushed tone.

The blonde sighed, but then realized that he was the one who was supposed to be acting like that. "Axel…" he pulled the redhead down and flipped the elder onto his back, hesitantly straddling Axel's hips. "I… Don't move…"

He slowly lowered himself down to press his mouth to Axel's neck. As his confidence grew, so did Axel's obvious pleasure at being slightly dominated. Roxas squeaked in surprise, almost being dislodged from Axel's waist as the older man bucked his hips upward into Roxas with more force than intended.

"Ah!" Roxas fell forward, gasping against Axel's chest for a moment. His legs were wrapped around Axel, and though he hadn't been bucked off, he had felt an intense friction that made him turn to Jell-o for a moment as his vision whited out. "Ax…"

"Roxas…"

The smaller boy could feel his own need rising now, and shyly stripped himself and Axel down, and only preparing by handing Axel the small tube of lotion, which Axel coated himself with before taking hold of Roxas' hips. The blonde clutched Axel's hands tightly in agony as he lowered himself onto his lover, trying not to cry or shriek, only letting himself lean forward slightly as his hips met Axel's when the man was fully sheathed by the blonde's body.

They had never done it this way before, and Axel hadn't even expected to be doing anything at all, considering Roxas' recent panic attacks. Axel groaned Roxas' name in pleasure as he felt the younger begin to move on his own. Yep. This was new.

"Ah…" Roxas whimpered in slight pain as he tried to navigate Axel within him to find his prostate. As much as he wanted to be in charge, he wanted to be reduced to a begging pile of goop just as much, screaming for Axel to move faster and harder to hit that spot. "Ah!" he cried out as he found the bundle of nerves, lifting himself again only to let gravity slam him down into the spot again and again until the pleasure was to much for him to continue moving on his own. He looked at Axel with teary eyes. "Please… Axel…"

"What is it?" Axel had been meeting Roxas with every motion, and the abrupt stop made his body throb with aching need.

"I can't… anymore… please…" he whined, obviously feeling the same discomfort as his lover at the drastic end to their lovemaking.

Axel hesitantly flipped Roxas over again, and in moments began pounding into the screaming, writhing frame beneath him at a rapid pace.

"Axel!" he cried out as Axel found his prostate almost immediately, the older man ruthlessly drilling into his body with an almost inhuman strength, aiming for that place with each thrust.

"…I love you…" Axel breathed after he collapsed on top of Roxas, their breathing slowly regulating and their bodies a sweaty, sticky mess that might have made some uncomfortable, but the lovers relished in the feeling of their afterglow, sticky mess and all.

"Axel…"

* * *

The dawn brought clean sheets and a shower, and the rest of the day brought a very happy couple that was perfectly content with their lives, cheerfully meeting each other with a kiss every time they crossed paths while going about their daily business. Roxas brought Axel a sandwich in the study, putting the plate upon the desk and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Whatcha workin on?" he asked cutely, nuzzling his head into the crook of Axel's neck.

"Just some math work…" Axel groaned in frustration at the seemingly impossible equation in from of him.

Roxas giggled, pointing at a portion of the problem. "You need to _move _that piece into the parentheses, _then _distribute the exponent _before _you can divide it to the other side, love."

"How do you know that?"

"I already finished that book."

Axel turned to face him, rubbing their noses together and pecking his lips. "So you're a little genius, then?"

Roxas giggled. "No, I'm just a book ahead of you."

"What about the language area?"

"Latin. Fourth book."

"Then why am I the only one with stacks of books around?"

Roxas smiled, kissing him again. "Because _I_ put books back where they belong. _Without_ waiting for them to fall over and scare a poor, sleeping Axel."

"You forgive me for that, right?"

"Maybe."

They kissed softly before Axel took up the sandwich and bit into it, nodding in approval to Roxas, who beamed in triumph. Axel swallowed. "Thank you. It's just the way I wanted it. Love you, doll."

"Love you too."

Roxas skipped out of the room (yes, he was _that_ proud of himself about the sandwich,) and ran into the bedroom, grabbing Tango and jumping backwards onto the mattress, a giggle escaping his lips as he bounced a few times before the bed settled at he took a nap.

Axel took the key out again.

'_No more stalling.'_

* * *

Axel sifted through the cabinet and pulled out a small recipe booklet that Ollette had given him the previous year. _'I'm glad I saved this…'_

* * *

"Roxas! Come into the dining room, love!" he called.

The blonde ran up to him, pecking his lips as he tried to look around the redhead to see what was in there. "What is it? What are you hiding?"

"Take it easy, now…" the pyro moved aside to show the creamy-looking chicken and white sauce on their plates.

"Wow!"

"You like it?"

"It's so… tasty-looking~!" Roxas cheered.

"Have a seat, then… dig in."

The meal was delicious, and Roxas licked his lips after all the food was gone.

Axel chuckled. "So I take it dinner was good?"

"Mm… it was so yummy! I didn't know you could cook like that!"

"First try, actually. I'm glad I did it right. Let's brush our teeth so we can have our desert, okay?"

Roxas nodded, and when they returned to the table Axel caught his hands before he could sit down, turning the boy to face him as he knelt before his young lover.

"Roxas… I need to talk to you."

"Wh-what about?" Roxas had never seen Axel act this way before, and was a bit uneasy as to what was going on.

Axel took a deep breath and squeezed Roxas' hands, looking deeply into his eyes. "I've done a lot of bad things in my life. I've made a lot of mistakes. My most regrettable ones are the ones that have hurt you. I love you honestly and purely, even if it seems that I feel otherwise, you are my one and only love, and I treasure that… treasure _you_. Roxas, I… if I had the chance to set things right, to start over with you so that I would never hurt you again… I would jump for the chance, even if it meant being without you. You mean the world to me and then some… I love you. And… I want to set things right… if you'll let me…" he took out a small box from his pocket, releasing Roxas' hands to shift onto one knee and open the box, revealing what was inside. "Roxas… Will you let me start again? So I can love you and prove it to you every moment for eternity?"

"A-Axel… you mean…?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation or second thoughts in Axel's firm gaze. "Roxas… Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Roxas' eyes, running down his face as he sprung forward, throwing his arms helplessly around Axel's neck. "Yes! Axel… Yes! I love you, Axel…"

Axel took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Roxas' left hand, pulling the blonde into a tight, warm embrace. "Roxas, I want to… I want to just hold you like this… just a little longer…"

"Hold me like this _forever_, Axel…" Roxas cuddled into the crook of his neck, tears still running down his face. "Never let me go…"

"I won't. I'm yours. And I'll never leave you."

"I've always been yours, Axel."

* * *

"I do," Axel held Roxas' hands tightly, a firm, decisive glimmer in his beautiful green eyes.

"And Roxas?"

Roxas felt tears brimming in his lively sapphires. "I do. How could I not?" he smiled warmly at his…

"-wed in holy matrimony-"

…husband.

"Roxas…" Axel pulled him in; swiftly taking his lips in what was possibly the most loving, wonderful, passionate kiss anyone had ever experienced.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel, taking his face in his hands, sapphires gazing into their emerald counterparts. "I love you."

The figurine fell to the floor, just a small, 2.5" piece of plastic once more. Some could argue that the previous moments of humanism for the toy were fake, but to the pair of lovers in the room, those were the most real seconds ever.

Axel grinned, carrying Roxas bridal-style to the bedroom.

"I love you, Roxas."

"Axel…"

"Time to set everything right… meaning this will be our first real time making love."

Roxas shook his head. "I'm not worried about that anymore… I'm proud and happy that everything turned out the way it did… Don't overlook what happened then, Axel… because if it hadn't… we wouldn't be making love for the first time…_ as newlyweds."_

The slight change in wording made Axel gaze at him. "Are you sure?"

"You're my husband and I love you… the way we got here was just… a little off the status-quo."

"Roxas…"

Love, Tango realized, was beautiful. Especially for his Roxas, and his Axel.

**-end-**

* * *

**Tango is the new Big Brother. I need a poster now:**

**TANGO IS WATCHING.**

**_Check out the Tango is Watching fanart poster by Zeni S. Master! (My story has a fanart! Yay!)  
zenismaster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2tnihg_**

**_And the digitally revamped versions:  
yu-hari-hari(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2twteq_**  
_**yu-hari-hari(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2twtkv**_  
_**yu-hari-hari(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2twtqg**_  
_**yu-hari-hari(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2twtug**_

**And that was a LONG chapter... ending... thing... 13 pgz on WURD. Nonetheless, it's over. *tears* If people review then I'll revise as needed. Kay?**

_**-Kiyux le Shrubless-chan.**_

**_edword-a-ferd986: HE'S A TEDDY BEAR MURDERER!_**


	16. Bonus Chapter: Cuddle Time

**Set this at any point in time that you want. I adjusted the story when I typed it and this was the original ending (though in the original they never got married... and a lot of other stuff didn't happen).**

* * *

"Mm…" Roxas moaned softly.

"I love you…" Axel whispered.

Roxas giggled. "Axel~"

"You're so cute."

"I know~" Roxas kissed him lovingly.

They were lying in bed together, cuddling and kissing playfully. Axel was nibbling Roxas' ear, making the boy giggle. "Roxas~~"

"That tickles!"

Axel grinned deviously. Flirting with Roxas was fun.

They had an eternity to live together, love each other, and hold one another…

Roxas squeaked adorably as his lover gave a firm squeeze to his small rear. "Axel! You pervert!"

Axel felt…

…like he could get used to this.

* * *

**There. A cute little bonus piece for my diligent readerz.**


End file.
